Borboletas
by Motoko Li
Summary: Aqui nós podemos reinar seguros, pois, na minha escolha, reinar é uma ambição digna e melhor reinar no Inferno do que servir no Céu.
1. Todos os Medos

BORBOLETAS

_Nada lhe posso dar que já não exista em você mesmo._

_Não posso abrir-lhe outro mundo de imagens, além daquele que há em sua própria alma._

_Nada lhe posso dar a não ser a oportunidade, o impulso, a chave._

_Eu o ajudarei a tornar visível o seu próprio mundo, e isso é tudo._

_Hermann Hesse_

Capitulo Um – Todos os Medos

O TEMOR DE SAGA

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos se sentia nervoso.

Era algo parecido com remorso, temor, até uma certa ansiedade.

No seu íntimo, sabia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça – aliás, não tinha realmente cabeça para pensar naquilo. Na condição atual de paz no Santuário de Atena, no fim de tantas guerras incessantes e na abertura de um período de tranqüilidade que tinha previsão para durar muito mais que cem anos, ele, Saga de Gêmeos, e somente ele, sentia que algo _estava_ pra acontecer. Aquela sensação de angustia o acompanhara durante vários dias, estendendo-se ainda mais cada vez que tirava e colocava os pés na cama, no início e fim do dia, sem nunca se concretizar. Não tinha idéia do que o esperava.

Olhou para o relógio, nervoso. Toda aquela coisa, toda aquela burocracia, o serviço no Santuário, tudo aquilo estava deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Tudo parecia mais fácil quando era o Mestre. Apenas tinha que mandar as coisas serem efetuadas. Simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho imaginando que, no templo de Gêmeos, Psiquê estava sozinha na companhia de Marin. Não que Marin não fosse de confiança, porque era, mas não se sentia seguro o suficiente para deixar a mulher nas mãos da Amazona. Não agora, esse momento em que o bebê estava preste a nascer.

"Você devia parar." Escutou a voz de Kamus, fazendo-o virar-se de súbito na direção da mesa de Aquário, logo ao lado da sua. Ele analisava alguns papéis, calmamente, e colocou uma folha virada para baixo em cima da pilha que havia na sua mesa. Ergueu os olhos de relance, antes de voltar mais uma vez para o trabalho. "Você devia parar de bater os pés no chão."

Subitamente, Saga entendeu. E parou.

Torcendo os dedos, olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Ainda faltava bastante para que se desse o final do expediente. "Pode ir, se quiser. Está impossível de trabalhar com você batendo os pés no chão o tempo todo. Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha. Eu cubro o seu trabalho por hoje." Disse Kamus, pegando o carimbo.

"Você..." Saga até pensou em responder, mas, maneando a cabeça em negativa, percebeu que sequer teria chance de achar um bom pretexto. Fechou as pastas abertas sobre sua mesa, erguendo-se. "Obrigado, Kamus."

"Não se acostume." Falou Aquário, sem interesse.

Segundos depois, descia as escadas do Santuário pulando vários degraus.

"Eita. Vai mais devagar, _cazzo_, está deixando poeira para trás!" exclamou Máscara da Morte, quando passou voando pelo templo de Câncer. Obviamente que foi ignorado.

Shura e Câncer se entreolharam, maneando a cabeça em negativa, e voltaram para seu jogo de pôquer.

Aparentemente, o templo de Gêmeos estava vazio. Fazia tempos que não via Kanon, que resolvera sumir para espairecer as idéias – palavras dele próprio. Na realidade, fazia mais de meses que não tinha sequer notícia do irmão e começava a sentir falta dele. Querendo ou não, Kanon era uma parte sua que estava sempre sofrendo várias oscilações. Nas vezes que o adorava e se deixava abater pela saudade, noutras ficava irado pelas besteiras que falava. Era tudo muito confuso e não tinha exatamente muita disposição pra pensar em qualquer coisa.

Estacou na porta do quarto, as cortinas fechadas, sentindo o cheiro de magnólias que vinha de dentro dele. E foi com alívio que observou o rosto sereno da mulher repousando sobre a cama desarrumada.

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

O céu ardia como brasa. Eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que aquele era um dos dias mais quentes do ano e nem mesmo os gregos, como eu, conseguiam manter um ritmo de treinamento estável abaixo de tanto calor – embora devêssemos estar acostumados com isso, depois de tantos anos.

Kanon já dormia na sombra de uma árvore, o cabelo azul grudando-se a testa pelo suor. Não sei como conseguia, pois não passava um ventinho nem mesmo para refrescar os pensamentos. Era plena terça-feira, o dia estava longe de terminar e eu não suportava mais ficar um minuto embaixo daquele sol. Olhando para Kamus, o rosto impecavelmente limpo, a pele gelada, livre do calor, senti muita inveja dos seus poderes de gelo. Só mesmo uma avalanche de neve para aliviar um pouco daquela sensação de que estávamos todos dentro de uma grande sauna.

"Bah. _Ma io_ matava um pra fazer chover nesse fim de mundo." Resmungou Máscara da Morte, muito mal-humorado pelo calor. Não podia culpá-lo. Eu também me sentia exasperado com toda aquela situação. O sol aumentava a nossa inconformidade. Era frustrante ficar torrando daquele jeito.

"_No_ é só _usted, compañero_." Shura atirou-se de costas sobre o chão de terra batido da arena onde treinávamos. Estava suando. "Esse calor todo está derretendo meu cérebro."

"Não que você tenha algum, _spagnolo maledetto_." Debochou Câncer, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Querem parar, vocês dois? Por que não vamos ao lago? Aposto que vai dar pra dar uma refrescada. Não tem mesmo jeito de continuar treinando com esse calor todo. Vamos ficar é desidratados." Eu resmunguei, assoprando a minha franja pra cima. Foi inútil, já que ela estava colada na minha testa pelo suor. "Bem fez o Milo, que resolveu nem sair da frente do ventilador hoje."

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos, embora eu soubesse que, no fundo, ele concordava comigo. "_Che cosa_ fresca, _uomo_. Esse negócio de ficar desidratado, parece a biba falando."

Shura riu. "_Yo_ acho que os ataques de Afrodite têm afetado a cabeça de _usted_, Saga. A florzinha _no habla_ _otra cosa_ além do quanto o calor da Grécia faz mal à sua pele. _Bien_, _ma yo_ acho que ela está certa. _Dice_ que quer pegarum bronzeado, mas é quase impossível _no_ ficar vermelho."

Movi a cabeça em negativa. Não conseguia entender a capacidade que aqueles dois tinham para fazer piada com tudo.

"Vamos logo. Frescos são vocês, que preferem ficar fritando no sol a ir tomar banho no lago, só por medo de alguém duvidar das suas masculinidades." Revirei os olhos, caminhando na direção da pequena floresta que circundava a arena. As terras de lá pertenciam ao Santuário e quando nenhum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro tinha qualquer pupilo para treinar, a maior parte das belezas do lugar estava disponível para ser apreciada, uma vez que não estava ocupada. Uma delas era o lago. Nós sempre costumávamos ir nadar no lago quando crianças. "Não que vocês tenham muita, realmente."

Percebi quando os dois arreganharam os dentes, prontos pra briga. Na realidade, seus olhos pareciam cravar estacas nas minhas costas. Eu dei uma risada. "Ué. Resolveram provar o quanto são machos, é?"

"Não tenho que provar nada pra você, Gêmeos." Resmungou Máscara da Morte, afastando um galho no meio do caminho.

Nós ouvimos um barulho no lago quando chegamos perto. Era barulho da água se movimentando. Como eu estava na frente, me aproximei primeiro. Certamente não haveria de ser nada demais. Afinal, ainda havia os animais, tirando o resto dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Franzi as sobrancelhas ao afastar um falho do arbusto para poder observar melhor a superfície da água, cristalina e cheia de peixes. Não era exatamente o que eu ou qualquer um deles estava esperando, na realidade. Era uma garota. Não. Era uma mulher. Tinha a pele morena do sol da Grécia, seios pequenos, quadris finos, o corpo afundado no lago, deslizando a mão em forma de concha sobre a água, formando pequenas ondulações. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros compridos e sedosos, mas não deu para ver seu rosto daquela distância.

"_Dio Mio_, _ma_ Deus foi _molto_ _buono_ com este _ângelo_." Soltou Câncer, abaixando-se ao meu lado.

"_Yo_ _concordé con usted_, _hermano_. _Esa é una_ _muchacha_ _muy_ _bela_." Shura soltou um pequeno assovio, dando um meio sorriso, maroto.

Maneei a cabeça em sinal de concordância. "Mas fiquem quietos ou ela vai nos descobrir."

* * *

Aproximou-se da cama com delicadeza, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. E observou o rosto pequeno, os olhos fechados, enquanto algumas mechas do cabelo castanho caiam pelo rosto. Colocou-as atrás da orelha, vendo-a mexer o nariz como se ele estivesse coçando, antes de se virar para o outro lado. Sua barriga de nove meses parecia muito incômoda, mas certamente aumentava ainda mais a beleza exótica da mulher de pele morena.

Saga sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, encarando o vazio. A mão instintivamente vagou até o peito, apertando o tecido da camisa. Por mais que tentasse ignorar aquela iminente sensação de perda, ela não o abandonava. Cada dia que se passava servia para firmar mais a certeza de que o que quer que estivesse para acontecer, estava relacionado a mulher deitada sobre a cama. E essa suspeita fazia seu coração latejar ainda mais, como se estivesse sendo sufocado. Não sabia se estaria preparado para arcar com os problemas que surgiriam mais para frente. Não sabia se teria capacidade de fazê-lo.

Uma das coisas que mais amava na vida estava dormindo ao seu lado, a outra, estava no ventre dela. Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo. Precisava parar de pensar com aquele pessimismo todo. Talvez fossem apenas sensações. Nem tudo que sentia iria se realizar. Tampouco um dos seus maiores temores.

Ergueu-se, caminhando para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho frio.

* * *

O BEBÊ DE PSIQUÊ

A mulher colocou as mãos nas costas, sentindo-as doerem pelo peso da barriga.

Fechou os olhos castanhos – quase negros – por um momento, dois rasgos escuros circundados por pestanas longas. Um mar de sensações e sentimentos que refletiam cansaço, sonolência e uma dor descomunal por todos os membros. O enjôo matinal ainda era recente, fazendo seu estômago revirar. Não fazia muito que Saga havia ido para o trabalho na administração do Santuário e sentia o gosto salgado na boca, um botão vermelho e um tanto ressecado pelo sol. Sentou-se na beirada da cama. Não tinha a mínima disposição para preparar seu café da manhã.

Na realidade, desde o início sua gravidez havia sido marcada por enjôos e sangramentos violentos, o mal-estar contínuo, fortes tonturas e quedas drásticas de pressão. Suas unhas ficavam roxas repentinamente, qualquer cheiro mais forte era capaz de lhe fazer vomitar até mesmo o que não havia comido. A cada dia se convencia mais de que aquela gravidez simplesmente não era pra ser. Os deuses a estavam castigando, fazendo-a carregar tamanho infortúnio. Passou a mão pelo ventre numa carícia. Foram nove meses de muita dor.

E Psiquê não gostava daquilo. Suas ancas estavam largas, a barriga inchada e incômoda, os seios fartos que latejavam ao mais simples toque. Não seria uma boa mãe.

"Alma?" ouviu a voz feminina ao longe. Provavelmente era Sekhmet, a serva que fora designada para ajudá-la naqueles últimos meses de gravidez. Psiquê sorriu. Sekhmet tinha mania de chamá-la de _Alma_, que era um dos dois significados do seu nome. "Alma, ainda está dormindo?"

Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos desalinhados, antes de caminhar até as cortinas com dificuldade, abrindo-as. Piscou diante do sol da manhã. "No quarto, Sekhmet."

Logo a criada morena apareceu no batente da porta, carregando uma cesta de vime cheia de roupas. As maçãs do rosto estavam afogueadas e Psiquê sabia que certamente não eram pelo calor. Tinha olhos e cabelos negros e vestia uma túnica propícia para sua condição de serva. "Ora essa, senhorita, quem permitiu que fizesse exercícios? Esqueceu que está quase parindo sua criança?"

"Mas certamente não estou inválida, Sekhmet. E cansei de ficar parada repousando nessa casa." Respondeu a morena, jogando os cabelos sobre os ombros num gesto típico. Caminhou com um pouco de dificuldade até o roupeiro, abrindo-o, e analisou minuciosamente todas as vestes penduradas nos cabides. "Quero o Shura e o Máscara da Morte."

"Alma, não seja imprudente. Você não pode subir as escadarias do Santuário com uma barriga enorme dessas, menina! Não é seguro nem pra você, nem pro bebê." A serva suspirou, meio aflita. Sabia que seu senhor Saga ficaria irado quando descobrisse que Psiquê havia desobedecido a suas ordens, ainda mais agora, que estava nas vésperas de ter o filho.

Psiquê revirou os olhos, puxando um vestido branco de dentro do roupeiro. Caminhou até o espelho, postando a veste na frente do corpo para observá-la melhor e encarou Sekhmet pelo reflexo do espelho. "Então está bem. Mande o Máscara da Morte vir me fazer companhia."

"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão treinando."

"Pois vá até a arena!"

"Não posso deixar você sozinha."

A senhora de Gêmeos respirou fundo, com impaciência. Tirou a camisola com delicadeza por cima da cabeça, puxando o vestido branco do cabide. "Escute, Sekhmet, você é a _minha_ serva, entendeu? Não de Saga, não de Atena, não de quem quer que seja. Você foi designada a cuidar de mim até o bebê nascer, ele ainda não nasceu. Pois eu mando que você vá naquele raio de arena e chame o Máscara da Morte agora."

Silêncio.

"O tempo está correndo." Avisou Psiquê ao ver que a serva continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

Sekhmet respirou fundo, mas resolveu ceder. Dando uma última olhada a sua senhora, tornou a se dirigir para a saída do templo de Gêmeos, descendo os degraus para seguir até a arena. Se desse sorte, conseguiria ir bem rápido.

* * *

Máscara da Morte deu mais um soco no ar, antes de parar por alguns segundos, gotas de suor despencando pelo seu rosto e músculos. Voltou os olhos para o céu, que não demonstrava qualquer traço de chuva. Aquela rotina estava começando a deixá-lo entediado. Sempre treinar, treinar, treinar.

E logo avistou a figura morena correndo ao longe, aproximando-se da arena dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Sekhmet. Ele reconhecia a criada de Psiquê, até porque a jovem esposa de Gêmeos era mimada, selvagem e arrogante, mas divertida que só ela – passavam bastante tempo juntos. Em certo ponto, lamentava que tivesse ficado grávida e juntado seus trapos com Saga, porque era uma ótima companheira de bebedeira.

Esperou que a moça se aproximasse. Ela parecia bem esbaforida.

* * *

"_Moglie, ma _você é uma tola mesmo, hein? _Molto _tola. Venha cá agora." Chamou Máscara da Morte, irritado.

Psiquê deu mais alguns passos pela grama verde, sentindo-se aliviada por estar mais uma vez podendo apreciar a beleza da natureza ao vivo, não das janelas do templo de Gêmeos. Ignorando deliberadamente o chamado do cavaleiro de Câncer, que caminhava logo atrás dela, junto a uma Sekhmet corada, deu mais alguns passos na direção do lago. O vestido e os cabelos castanhos balançavam com o frescor do início da manhã.

Observou a superfície cristalina, respirando fundo. Era um dos locais mais lindos do Santuário. Passou a mão pelo ventre protuberante, sentindo que algo naquela água a atraía, e desejou poder mergulhar nela, para saciar a vontade de correr para longe.

"Alma, por favor, escute o Senhor Máscara da Morte." Pediu Sekhmet, pulando por um tronco de árvore no meio do caminho. Mordia os lábios, aflita. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse a senhora seria culpa dela, a serva. "Aqui é bonito, mas muito perigoso. Tem escorpiões e uma série de bichos nojentos. Tenho certeza de que você ficaria bem melhor no templo de Gêmeos."

"Pois _io_ concordo com a criada, Psiquê. Largue de ser teimosa como uma mula e vamos logo para casa." Resmungou Câncer, segurando o braço da mulher.

Livrando-se do aperto, a morena sentou-se no chão, espalmando as mãos sobre a grama. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento agradável da manhã agitar seus cabelos, e sorriu. "Não quero voltar para casa. Estou cansada de ficar em casa. Não gosto de ficar presa lá dentro, como se fosse uma prisioneira. Eu achei que você me entenderia, Fanticelli, mas vejo que me enganei."

Fanticelli. Máscara da Morte receou por um segundo ao escutá-la falar seu sobrenome.

"_No_ seja tola, _moglie_. Só estamos preocupados com a sua saúde, que é bem instável, diga-se de passagem, _capisce_?" Deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Não pretendo ser o culpado se algo acontecer com você."

"Nada vai acontecer comigo." Respondeu Psiquê, deitando-se de costas sobre a grama.

No pulso exposto se cravou o veneno do escorpião.

* * *

A porta do escritório de administração do Santuário foi escancarada com força. Saga e Kamus foram pegos de surpresa, dando um pulo da cadeira. Era Shura.

"Saga, a tua _mujer_." Soltou Capricórnio, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para procurar recuperar o ar perdido. Parecia muito preocupado. "Foi picada por um escorpião."

Não precisou falar qualquer coisa mais para que Gêmeos se sentisse afundar num poço de escuridão sem fim. As sensações estranhas que o abateram e tiraram seu sono durante todos aqueles dias finalmente haviam se concretizado da pior maneira possível. Apertou a camisa em cima do coração com força, tentando não perder a calma.

"O parto do bebê vai ter que ser _ahora_ ou nunca mais."


	2. Estrelas Mortas

Capitulo Dois – Estrelas Mortas

O MEDO

Saga caminhou de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos na sala da casa de Gêmeos e procuravam entender toda a aflição do companheiro, embora, em seu íntimo, se sentissem também muito perturbados com o acontecimento. Não era segredo pra ninguém que Psiquê tinha uma saúde frágil demais e que sua gravidez era de risco. Contudo, se encontravam ali, não por falta de preocupação – porque a tinham –, mas mais para dar força a Saga, que andava muito titubeante nos últimos dias.

Batendo no ombro de Gêmeos, Afrodite deu um sorriso gentil. "Calma, Saga. Seu nervosismo não vai ajudar em nada. O melhor que você pode fazer é se sentar e tentar manter a tranqüilidade."

Sentindo como se estivesse sendo arrastado para um buraco negro, Saga nem respondeu as palavras do pisciano. Toda as sensações de medo, receio, todo o temor de que algo estivesse pra acontecer, toda aquela frustração por saber que não poderia impedir, tudo, tudo invadia seu peito como uma estaca, que o fazia sangrar. Todas as lembranças do que haviam passado juntos, um amontoado de imagens sem sentido, vagando pela sua cabeça perdidas, pois não conseguia encontrar acalento para o medo iminente da perda. Raiva, remorso, medo. Uma torrente que o arrastava para as anáguas perdidas da própria vergonha.

"Tome." Shaka estendeu seu terço ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, calmamente.

Saga olhou com estranheza para o terço na mão do loiro, antes de erguer os olhos para encarar as pálpebras fechadas dele. "O que você quer que eu faça com isso?"

"Reze." Abrindo a mão de Saga, depositou o colar dentro dela. "Rezar vai acalmar sua alma, embora talvez não aplaque seus temores."

"Não sei se ainda consigo rezar." Murmurou, numa voz quase inaudível. Olhou para a porta do quarto trancada, o medo de perder o que havia conquistado, as sombras voltando novamente a sua cabeça. De repente, sentiu como se Ares voltasse a tomar o controle mais uma vez, em meio aquele turbilhão de sensações. Deslizou os dedos pelo terço, devagar. "Não sei se, depois de tudo, eu ainda sei rezar."

Shaka sorriu. "Você consegue."

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

"Espero que você concorde comigo."

Eu e Mú tomávamos chá no fim da tarde. Embora o clima fosse quente demais para isso, era um hábito que havíamos adquirido há muito tempo e sempre é muito difícil mudar qualquer um deles. E todos os dias nós nos reuníamos no jardim de Virgem para conversar amenidades, porque, obviamente, Mú era o único que tinha inteligência o suficiente para conseguir entender minha linha de pensamentos.

Ele fez uma expressão pensativa, depositando a xícara de chá de porcelana sobre o joelho esquerdo, dobrado na posição de lótus. "Embora eu concorde, não acho que devamos dedicar nossa vida inteira a proteger a deusa Atena. Não que eu esteja desmerecendo sua majestade, mas está no nosso direito construir uma família."

Jamais escondi de ninguém que achava estupidez àquela coisa toda de casamento e filhos. Não existia nada mais supremo do que destinar sua vida a um deus, principalmente se esse deus era Buda. Sempre duvidei que existisse algo capaz de se assemelhar à satisfação que eu sentia e não era capacitado a entender o que Saga via naquela menina, Psiquê, porque também não via a razão de Milo, Shura e Máscara da Morte estarem sempre com uma mulher diferente, como se para assegurar a todas elas a própria masculinidade. Os desejos carnais eram apenas aquilo: desejos carnais.

"Você fala como se a sua vida dependesse disso." Teria revirado os olhos se fosse possível, mas eles continuaram fechados.

Dando de ombros, ele não deu a impressão de que se importava realmente em pensar sobre aquilo. Provavelmente Kiki já o deixava atribulado o suficiente com suas brincadeirinhas infantis. Era um menino de potencial, mas não sabia distinguir a hora de se divertir e a de levar as coisas a sério. "Ainda tenho um bom tempo pra pensar nesse assunto. E, até então, não gosto de ninguém. Mas acho bonito esse sentimento do Saga pela menina, Psiquê. Não imaginei que ele fosse pedir permissão de Atena para realizar um matrimonio com ela."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que me espantou foi isso, de fato. Não a parte de pedir autorização, mas sim a da autorização concedida. É contra as regras do Santuário."

Todos nós sabíamos disso. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram proibidos de se casar, pois a localização das casas era intransponível para qualquer um que não tivesse a benção da deusa. E trazer alguém para morar nelas era mais do que um abuso, mas uma quebra de leis. Por isso, tirando os cavaleiros, as únicas que tinham passagem livre eram as servas. Servas essas que passavam a maior parte do seu tempo divertindo os dourados do que trabalhando. Na realidade, ser serva das doze casas era a mesma coisa que ser concubina de um cabaré. Todos sabiam disso, até mesmo Atena.

"Atena já nos provou várias vezes que sabe o que faz. Se ela disse que sim, só cabe a nós confiar nas decisões dela, não ficar questionando os motivos, Shaka." Respondeu Mú, tomando mais um gole do seu chá. "Aliás, nós ainda não sabemos direito a situação que trouxe a menina ao Santuário."

E isso era bem verdade.

Eu e todos os outros tínhamos consciência de que, por algum motivo, a menina havia vindo para o Santuário de Atena. O motivo, no entanto, permanecia um mistério total até mesmo para Saga – com quem, certamente, ela tinha mais laços. Embora a idéia de que não estávamos a par da situação me fosse realmente aborrecedora, era obrigado a me conformar com o fato de que somente a deusa sabia que raios aquela garota viera fazer numa terra proibida. E, ora essa!; seus defensores tinham mais que o simples direito de saber. Sempre é necessário estar ciente do que acontece à nossa volta.

"Pois eu não me conformo. Que de tão importante teve ela a fazer onde não poderia entrar?"

"Se caiu sobre as graças da deusa, certamente que não é uma inutilidade."

Nós nos entreolhamos e ficamos calados. Logo anoiteceria, o céu começando a salpicar o tom avermelhado de todos os finais de tarde, pequenos pontos brilhantes das estrelas ficando visíveis. A nossa conversa não saiu da minha cabeça até duas semanas depois.

* * *

Marin de Águia respirou fundo, segurando a mão da mulher deitada sobre a cama.

Sentia seus dedos doerem, não pela força com que Psiquê os apertava, porque ela estava até mesmo semiconsciente dos próprios atos, mas pelo fato de que apertava tanto a mão da outra, que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Não sabia se era para extravasar a raiva ou a preocupação, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria permanecer ali dentro até que tudo se findasse.

Observou a velha senhora, serva Desdemona, afundar o pano branco dentro da água quente, cuja saía pequenas ondas de fumaça que se misturavam as demais. O quarto estava abafado, pois a criada havia dito que somente o calor poderia amenizar os efeitos do veneno do escorpião. E Marin não sabia se estava começando a ficar realmente grogue em meio a toda aquela movimentação e calor, as gotas de suor umedecendo seu rosto, mas sua visão embaçava ligeiramente em alguns minutos.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, vendo Desdemona torcer o pano antes de depositar sobre a testa de Psiquê. As bochechas e o rosto dela estavam corados, nua por baixo dos lençóis. A Águia nunca tinha visto ou participado do parto de uma criança antes, principalmente de um naquelas circunstâncias. Não sabia se teria estômago para agüentar tudo que estava por vir.

"Não desmaie, menina." Mandou a velha, as mãos vermelhas por entrar em contato com uma água tão quente. Marin se viu forçada a despertar do seu torpor. Os orbes gatunos e sagazes a encararam, sérios. "Psiquê vai precisar de você."

Sekhmet entrou apressada no quarto, trazendo toalhas brancas. Quando a porta bateu, Marin sentiu que perdeu mais uma vez o contato com a realidade.

* * *

O PARTO

Sekhmet torceu a toalha branca, fazendo gotas de água caírem mais uma vez dentro da bacia. E, gentilmente, trocou o pano que estava sobre a testa de Psiquê, limpando as gotas de suor que escorriam pelo rosto dela, o corpo umedecido pelo calor infernal que fazia dentro do cômodo. Passando o braço pela bochecha, a criada constatou que as coisas não estavam andando como o esperado, pois a expressão de Desdemona não era das melhores.

Desdemona, soltou Sekhmet, em pensamentos. Desdemona era uma das servas mais antigas do Santuário. Havia cuidado dos Cavaleiros de Ouro quando estes ainda não passavam de crianças em treinamento e era a melhor curandeira de toda a região. Ciência de médico nenhum se assemelhava aos conhecimentos da velha bruxa. Sekhmet tinha certeza de que ela não era apenas uma senhora idosa, mas uma mágica, pois conseguia salvar a todos com seu poder. E a respeitava muito, porque, acima de tudo, não havia ninguém com tamanhas habilidades e inteligência naquele Santuário. Nem mesmo Atena.

A velha colocou mais lenha na fogueira improvisada que foi montada no quarto (e que necessitava de muita atenção, para não correr o risco de causar um incêndio). O calor subiu ao teto, junto às brasas do fogo, e a temperatura do cômodo se elevou ainda mais. Estava mesmo difícil até de respirar ali dentro. As mãos calejadas pousaram sobre a barriga de Psiquê, numa análise. E Sekhmet correu para ajudar a destapar sua senhora, que umedecia os lençóis com seu suor.

"A criança está morta." Murmurou Psiquê, numa voz delirante. Instintivamente a mão de Marin apertou mais a sua, fazendo-a arquejar. Precisou respirar fundo, sentindo que seu pulmão estava congestionado, antes de continuar a falar, os olhos girando em órbitas. "Não sinto mais sua vida e seus movimentos."

"Fique quieta." Disse-lhe Desdemona, suavemente. Os dedos compridos ainda estavam espalmados sobre o ventre protuberante. "Está tudo bem."

Com aquelas palavras, Sekhmet se sentiu entrar em desespero. Todo aquele tempo, aqueles meses cuidando da esposa de Saga de Gêmeos, tomando todo o cuidado com aquele bebê que estava em seu ventre, ante o desinteresse de Psiquê para com a criança. De certo modo, e sabia que não devia pensar daquela maneira, sentia-se mais mãe da criança do que a própria, pois tudo que esta fazia era negligenciar os cuidados impostos pelos médicos. Psiquê nunca escondera que não tinha interesse em ter filhos.

Sekhmet segurou o braço da velha. Em sua voz havia um tom de exasperação. "Senhora Desdemona, por favor, não deixe essa criança morrer."

Ela fitou-a, as lágrimas começando a toldar sua visão.

"Eu sempre faço tudo que posso, menina."

Mas mesmo Desdemona não parecia muito confiante das próprias palavras. Sekhmet não foi capaz de perceber o tom meio nostálgico da velha, preocupada demais em deslizar a toalha branca pelo corpo suado da sua querida senhora, que ainda se remexia entre os delírios. Marin observava a movimentação como uma estátua, apavorada demais com toda aquela situação. Podiam tê-la preparado para guerra, para a dor, para a morte, mas jamais para os macetes de um parto como aquele, que parecia tão complicado.

Desdemona fechou os olhos, as palmas da sua mão parecendo brilhar por alguns segundos, e pressionou-as contra a barriga de Psiquê, procurando ouvir o bater do coração do bebê. Está reduzida a trinta, pensou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e há uma arritmia acentuada. Tinha um bebê morrendo dentro do útero. Talvez houvesse alguma possibilidade se o tirassem a tempo.

"Mais calor, Sekhmet." Pediu a velha. O calor seria a única maneira de eliminar o veneno do escorpião do corpo de Psiquê. Não tinha certeza se aquele bebê ainda tinha alguma chance de vir vivo ao mundo.

* * *

Sekhmet saiu pela porta do quarto com muita afobação, seu rosto estava afogueado pelo calor do cômodo, e os lábios estavam trêmulos – não dava para saber ao certo se era de medo ou desespero. Em seus braços havia uma pilha de toalhas molhadas, usadas para secar um pouco do suor do corpo de Psiquê.

"Está tudo bem?" Saga segurou o pulso da criada, interceptando-a. Havia em sua voz um tom de terror notável, os orbes azuis escurecidos parecendo grandes lagos. Suas preces haviam sido esquecidas completamente ao ver a moça saindo do quarto, parecendo realmente apressada, mas o terço dado por Shaka ainda estava seguro entre os dedos do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Sem saber direito o que responder, ela ainda tentou se livrar do aperto de ferro da mão dele, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados. "S-senhor Saga, deixe-me ir. Preciso pegar toalhas secas e mais água quente."

A mão de Mú pousou sobre o ombro de Gêmeos e ele soltou o pulso da criada com visível relutância. Sekhmet deu uma última olhada para o pai da criança que sua senhora esperava, antes de correr na direção da cozinha, onde a chaleira já apitava há minutos seguidos. Seu coração e sua alma desejavam ardentemente que aquele bebê se salvasse, pois o amava como se fosse sua mãe. Assim como Saga, Sekhmet tinha muito medo do que o futuro lhes aguardava.

* * *

A MORTE

O corpo de Psiquê contorceu-se de dor sobre a cama, gemendo.

Desdemona foi rápida, tão rápida que a moça não foi capaz de sentir a picada da agulha hipodérmica em sua veia. A morfina fez a visão embaçada de Psiquê se nublar ainda mais, os devaneios que inicialmente ocupavam sua mente escurecendo gradativamente, até que se tornaram apenas nada. Sentiu-se rodopiar como uma folha ao vento. E o sono tomou conta dela por completo.

Limpando as mãos na água quente, Sekhmet foi ajudar a velha a enfileirar seus instrumentos médicos na toalha branca, ao lado da cama. A criada sentia que fazia seus movimentos movida por uma força que não vinha dela, pois seu coração estava acelerado e descompassado. Desdemona olhou para o relógio em cima da penteadeira de mogno repleta de perfumes e jóias. Tinha poucos minutos para tirar o bebê de dentro do útero, desobstruir seus pulmões e fazer com que o coração tornasse a bater mais uma vez. Depois daquele tempo, a lesão cerebral seria irreversível.

Endireitou o corpo, passando as mãos pela testa, exausta. Estava começando a perder a pulsação do bebê. Enquanto isso, as dores de Psiquê haviam aumentado, iniciando o trabalho de parto, mas a passagem permanecia fechada, não havia a menor dilatação. O parto, movido pela picada do escorpião, havia se auto-induzido de uma maneira que Desdemona jamais vira antes. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e ela desejava de todo coração que as coisas dessem certo.

Então, de súbito Psiquê estremeceu, o corpo suado invadido por um espasmo que fez Marin dar um pulo do seu lugar, os olhos meio assustados acompanhando todos os movimentos das duas mulheres, como se os absorvendo. O sangue começou a jorrar. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, pois Psiquê estava tendo uma hemorragia. O corpo arquejante parecia estar querendo expelir a criança. Mas Desdemona não foi capaz de sentir a cabeça do bebê. Ela sabia agora o que estava errado. As páreas estavam obstruindo a saída do útero.

A velha olhou para o relógio. Já haviam se passado minutos preciosos sem que nenhum sinal de vida viesse da parte da criança. A mancha dos lençóis crescia rapidamente e Desdemona procurou respirar fundo para continuar seu trabalho. Sekhmet se forçou a conter o medo que fazia suas pernas tremerem.

Marin apertou os olhos com força, imaginando que era uma péssima amiga. Segurou a mão de Psiquê com mais força, ouvindo-lhes os gemidos roucos, mesmo sob o efeito da morfina, o corpo contorcendo-se. Permaneceu imóvel, o coração descompassado. Jamais teria imaginado que tanto sofrimento fosse necessário para trazer uma nova criança ao mundo. Fitou o rosto de Desdemona, que se apressava no seu trabalho.

"Fechem os olhos." Mandou a velha.

Desdemona dilatou com a mão o colo do útero de Psiquê, a fim de poder remover as páreas. Depois de retirar o tecido ensangüentado, rompeu a bolsa de água e guiou o bebê para baixo e para fora do corpo da mulher. Cortou o cordão umbilical e concentrou-se na moça. Por um momento ficou com a respiração suspensa, mas logo deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio ao verificar que a hemorragia finalmente havia tido um fim. Só então olhou pela primeira vez para criança.

Aquele era sempre um momento de glória, o milagre de uma vida recém-nascida, o rosto vermelho do bebê chorando alto, reclamando da indignidade de ter sido forçado a sair daquele útero tranqüilo e escuro para a luz e o frio. Mas não aquele bebê.

Era uma menina e estava morta.

* * *

Saga abriu os olhos de súbito, parando sua prece na metade, e encarou a parede à sua frente sentindo um vazio enorme impregnar-se por todo seu corpo. Suas promessas eram falsas, pois não haviam sido suficientes. Podia ouvir a gargalhada de Ares.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um rangido, revelando o rosto exausto da velha Desdemona. Os cabelos brancos presos em um coque, as mesmas mãos calejadas que haviam curado os ferimentos deles quando eram apenas aprendizes. Trazia em seus braços um embrulho, enrolado em uma toalha branca manchada de sangue. Sekhmet, atrás dela, tinha uma expressão assustada, meio desesperada, o corpo tremendo, os ombros sacudindo, o corpo suado fazendo mechas de cabelo grudarem-se à testa. Ela estava pálida.

"Você tem uma filha, Saga." Disse Desdemona, numa voz nostálgica, e estendeu o embrulho a ele. "Mas ela está morta."


	3. Sombras

Capitulo Três – Sombras

PERDAS

O dia amanheceu nublado em Atenas. O sol escondido sob a máscara das nuvens acinzentadas.

O Santuário estava de luto. De luto pela morte de um inocente, de alguém que sequer havia aprendido direito o que significava a vida, mas que havia perdido, até então, o seu bem mais precioso: a oportunidade de crescer. E enquanto alguns pensavam com pesar na morte da pequena criança, Psiquê entrava num estado de desamparo e depressão profunda. Ao mesmo tempo em que não demonstrava sequer reconhecer direito a filha que havia posto no mundo – _morta_ -, negava-se a reagir. Mas Desdemona disse que tudo passaria.

A enfermidade de Psiquê não cedeu, porém, com tanta facilidade como a princípio supôs a velha senhora, e três dias se passaram sem conseguir-se a mais insignificante melhora. Dentre tudo, uma mudança apenas se operou: a exacerbação foi seguida por um abatimento e prostração terrível. Sua dor, que também se desenhava na frieza dos olhares, na escuridão das expressões a na audácia dos pensamentos, tomou outro tipo: Psiquê tornou-se pálida, sombria e melancólica; horas inteiras se passavam sem que uma só palavra fosse murmurada por seus lábios.

"Ela vai se chamar Nawal." Murmurou a jovem, amparada pelos braços de Saga, que encarava o teto na escuridão do quarto. Era mais uma madrugada insone, para aqueles que haviam perdido o hábito de sonhar.

Gêmeos não se moveu. Os orbes continuaram fixados no teto, insondáveis. "Ela está morta."

"Mas nós precisamos de um nome para colocar na lápide." A voz de Psiquê era distante e meio etérea, delirante, e, colocando a mão sobre a testa dela, Saga constatou que estava mais uma vez ardendo em febre. Ela nem ao menos tomara consciência que o enterro já havia sido feito e pouco havia ligado desde que lhe falaram que o bebê havia morrido no parto. A mercê da loucura, tinha vezes em que Psiquê agia como se ainda estivesse grávida e em outras como se estivesse absurdamente lúcida. Ele ainda se espantava com a capacidade que ela podia alternar de uma para outra em questão de segundos.

Tornando a encarar o teto, Saga decidiu que não faria nada daquela vez. Esqueceria os delírios de Psiquê, o olhar de pena que recebia dos demais, as lágrimas de Sekhmet, que fora dispensada do serviço desde que o bebê nascera. E tocou-se de que, até então, havia vivido uma vida de futilidades, pois sequer sabia se era capaz de suportar a própria dor e as insanidades de Psiquê. E ela que o havia encantado loucamente, agora parecia apenas uma boneca inanimada.

"Nós já colocamos um nome na lápide." Respondeu, meio distante. Recordou-se dos pedidos de Psiquê, enquanto ainda estava sob os efeitos da morfina. Alma. Alma. Alma. "Nós a chamamos de Alma."

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Eu me atirei na grama que rodeava o lago, os pés ainda sendo tocados pela água que vinha em pequenas marolas feitas pelo vento. Estava um dia bonito e agradável, o que era um consolo ante temperaturas tão bruscas. Mas, na realidade, eu estava morto de cansaço. Havia sido uma tarde de treino exaustivo, principalmente por que Milo resolvera lutar no mano a mano e havia me escolhido pra ser seu adversário – ele nunca sossegava. Era até engraçado, mas cansativo. Não lembro de me divertir tanto assim há tempos.

"Você vai ficar só aí?" tirei os olhos do céu para observar a jovem que se banhava na água. Dei um meio sorriso. Psiquê era tão sensual e tentadora. Eu jamais conseguia entender como ela conseguia passar aquela aura de ingenuidade tão falsa, porque era ferina como um gato por dentro. Ela tinha verdadeira paixão pela água. "Achei que quisesse vir se banhar comigo."

Sorri, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a grama para erguer o tronco. "Só se você vier me buscar."

Ela soltou uma risada de desdém, antes de mergulhar. Seus pensamentos eram uma coisa muito complexa para eu entender. E nunca sabia o que estava se passando por aquela cabeça geniosa. Seus olhos eram uma janela espelhada, pois não me permitiam ver o fundo da sua alma. Mesmo Shaka, que entendia tudo sobre os humanos nos seus segredos mais íntimos, não conseguia compreender por que Psiquê fazia tudo que fazia, nem suas razões. Não que eu me importasse, de fato, porque a aura de mistério a sua volta era ainda mais excitante.

Tornei a me deitar na grama quando percebi que ela demoraria a voltar para superfície, encarando o céu. Fazia tempos que eu simplesmente não ficava fazendo nada daquela maneira.

"Saga." Chamou Psiquê, a água do lago até o queixo. Os cabelos molhados estavam para trás, os lábios vermelhos batendo um contra o outro. Oh não, ela não poderia estar sentindo frio. Era praticamente impossível sentir frio num calor daqueles! Ela sorriu. "Saga, vem cá ver. Eu achei uma estrela-do-mar."

Tinha vezes, como aquela, que ela começava a delirar. Mas aí eu percebo que, na realidade, Psiquê nunca foi muito normal. Ela dizia não acreditar na piedade de Deus nenhum, mas reverenciava Atena com respeito, dizia detestar as estrelas, contudo, sempre passava horas pregada na janela observando-as, dizia abominar a própria beleza, a mesma que usava para seduzir e se autopromover, sem pudor ou vergonha. Na realidade, ela nunca demonstrou sentir embaraço do próprio corpo. Era infimamente relevante se alguém a observava se banhar. Franzi as sobrancelhas. "É teoricamente impossível haver uma estrela-do-mar num lago, Psiquê."

"Tudo é possível quando se está comigo." Oh, e ela não era nada modesta, eu lembro.

"É, realmente é possível se ouvir das mais variadas loucuras quando está com você." Revirei os olhos, me atirando mais uma vez de costas na grama. Psiquê fez uma cara de criança contrariada, tornando a mergulhar no lago.

Só então me lembrei que era sexta-feira. Estava começando a escurecer. Eu precisava subir para tomar banho, pois era noite de pôquer na casa de Máscara da Morte. As nossas noites de pôquer são sagradas. Nenhuma lei, norma ou mandato é capaz de quebrar essa tradição. Depois de uma semana atribulada de treinos e de trabalho da parte burocrática do Santuário, que eu cuidava junto de Kamus, nada melhor que uma noite de bebedeira, conversa jogada fora e jogo de cartas para renovar os ânimos.

Quando sábado saíamos para aproveitar a madrugada, domingo era o dia da ressaca. Até mesmo Atena já havia se acostumado com as coisas daquele jeito. Logo eu vi Psiquê emergir, começando a retornar para a margem. Quando olhei os seios pequenos, é que fui me dar conta de que ela estava nua. E ela era absurdamente bonita nua. "Vem cá ver."

Deu um sorriso insinuante, meio ingênuo, enquanto me chamava com um dos dedos. Affe. E o que mais me dá raiva, é que eu fui. Coloquei os pés na água e caminhei até ela, que estava vindo. Estava com água nos tornozelos quando Psiquê me alcançou, trazendo algo nas mãos. Eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez, vendo-a estender os braços e abrir a palma da mão para me mostrar o que tinha nela. Uma estrela-do-mar. "Uma estrela-do-mar."

Não era exatamente uma estrela-do-mar. Era rosa, parecia meio turva, feita de uma sustância gelatinosa. Estendi os dedos para tocar, mas ela se quebrou, fragmentando-se em milhares de pedaços brilhantes que sumiram no ar. "O que é isso?"

"É a sua estrela-do-mar." Psiquê riu, puxando-me para o fundo do lago.

Ela nunca mais fez algo como aquilo. E eu não fui jogar pôquer aquela noite.

* * *

Afrodite de Peixes suspirou, passando a mão pela testa suada. Olhou com certo desânimo para o próprio jardim. Ainda faltavam várias mudas para plantar. Depois de ter cedido suas rosas para o enterro da filhinha de Saga, tinha a impressão de que nenhuma delas seria mais tão vermelha ou tão bonita. Pois as mais vistosas haviam servido de enfeite para o velório de um bebê que nem soubera o que era vida. As rosas choravam, assim como ele, porque a bela dentre as mais belas havia morrido.

"Tenho certeza de que dói em vocês, tanto quando dói em mim." Murmurou, caminhando até o banheiro para lavar as mãos sujas de terra e folhas. Faltava disposição para continuar o serviço. Nunca tivera mesmo jeito para os trabalhos manuais.

Lembrou-se da gravidez de Psiquê e do quanto torcera para que seu bebê nascesse sob o signo de Peixes. Por aquele lado, até havia tido sorte. Em três de março havia nascido Alma. Uma Alma morta. E agora precisava carregar o peso da vida que poderia ter sido sobre os ombros do seu signo, já quase no chão ante tamanhos os pecados passados. Queria que as coisas tivessem dado certo. Um ser tão pequeno e lindo como aquele não merecia nada menos que uma vida de glória e conquistas.

Caminhou até o quarto, sentando-se a beira da cama. Ele, como um deus caipora, triste, sobre o desastre universal do seu desejo.

* * *

CRENÇAS

Atena deu mais uma olhada sobre a pilha de papéis que ainda precisava revisar para aquela manhã. Era uma quantidade razoavelmente gigantesca de documentos a serem analisados e descartados. E era um serviço estupidamente desgastante para quem não tinha a menor vontade de exercê-lo. Por um momento, desejou ter ficado em casa, sem precisar pensar sobre assuntos entediantes. Não tinha cabeça para tratar de mais problemas.

Largou uma pasta sobre a mesa, irritada. Tudo que tinham a relatar eram negócios, negócios, negócios. E, quando porventura telefonavam, sequer perguntavam se estava tudo bem ou prestavam-se a demonstrar qualquer pingo de consideração que não fosse o básico para se manter boas relações no mundo de interesses. Estava farta de dedicar grande parte do seu tempo a resolver os problemas da Fundação Graad e do Santuário. Havia perdido metade da sua vida em batalhas, a outra metade perderia em negócios. Era um modo degradante e insatisfatório de se viver.

Ouviu batidas na porta e logo o rosto de Tatsumi se fez presente. "Senhorita Saori, Senhor Solo acabou de chegar."

"Mande-o entrar, Tatsumi." Pediu, voltando sua cadeira giratória para a janela que havia logo atrás. Repousou os braços sobre a guarda, pensando que aquele era só o início da manhã. Ah, o quanto não daria para poder passar um dia inteiro sem precisar fazer nada.

Julian Solo era um dos maiores políticos até o momento. Seus trabalhos eram meticulosos e muito bem feitos, dignos de admiração. As damas da sociedade desejavam ser sua esposa, enquanto os mais velhos rogavam bodas às alianças que haviam conseguido firmar com o rapaz. Os interesses dele pela Fundação Graad não eram puramente voltados aos negócios, isso Atena já sabia há muito tempo. Mas ela receava em aceitar os galanteios e presentes, porque também era uma política bastante renomada. Não tinha interesse em perder seu prestigio pessoal para se tornar apenas a Sra. Solo.

Tornou a ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo e teve a certeza de que era Julian. "Bom dia, Saori."

"Bom dia, Julian."

Virou sua cadeira para frente mais uma vez, encarando o rosto de expressões gentis, ar aristocrático e olhar astuto que a afrontavam, com um sorriso meio maroto nos lábios. Ele era muito bonito, realmente. Maneou a cabeça em negativa, apontando para a poltrona à sua frente. "Por que não se senta? Imagino que nós tenhamos negócios delicados a discutir."

"Sim, nós realmente temos, minha cara Saori." O jovem Solo acomodou-se no seu assento, calmamente, e juntou a ponta dos dedos indicadores com uma face pensativa. Quando voltou os olhos para ela, Atena percebeu que eles não tinham o mesmo brilho galanteador de antigamente. Por alguns segundos, teve a impressão de que estava encarando Posseidon. "Eu tenho interesse em me integrar ao Santuário, Atena. Não como servo, mas como deus."

* * *

Ikki levou mais um cigarro à boca, acendendo-o com o isqueiro que puxou de dentro do bolso da calça preta. A outra mão puxou o cinto de segurança, mais por costume do que preocupação, logo abaixando o vidro da janela. A noite já caía alta. O céu estrelado e sem nuvens não amenizando o excesso do calor do dia, que se amontoara sobre Atenas como uma sauna sem fim. Não havia mais viva alma nas ruas e os postes iluminavam caminhos vazios e silenciosos, marcados apenas pelo cricrilar dos grilos.

O carro deslizou pela rua com rapidez, dobrando logo na esquina. Fênix até pensou na possibilidade de ligar o rádio, mas não estava realmente com disposição de escutar música.

"Ikki." A jovem de cabelos negros circundou o pescoço do rapaz com os braços, com uma expressão manhosa nas faces coradas. Os olhos eram verde-escuros, dentro de um vestido simples de verão. Não parecia ter mais que dezessete ou dezoito anos. "Ikki, quando você vai me levar para conhecer o seu irmão?"

Afastando os braços dela do seu pescoço, soltou a fumaça do cigarro pela boca.

Ignorando a pergunta, olhou para o outro lado da rua, onde havia o letreiro brilhante de um fast-food 24 horas. "Está com fome?"

A garota voltou ao seu lugar no banco com uma expressão emburrada, cruzando os braços, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, as imagens não passando mais que um borrão brilhante na velocidade que o carro andava pelas ruas vazias da cidade. Ikki até pensou que ela lhe lembrava Shun em certos aspectos, mas depois se convenceu que era ele mesmo a quem ela lembrava, pois seu irmão não era tão infantil. "Não quero nada. Me leva pra casa."

"Nós logo estaremos chegando lá." Respondeu Fênix, sem se preocupar com o aborrecimento dela. Segurou o cigarro, levando o braço para fora do carro, e deu uma batida sobre a ponta para derrubar as cinzas, logo o levando à boca mais uma vez. Olhou o relógio no pulso. Duas e quarenta e cinco da madrugada. "Já está tarde. Só espero que seu pai não apareça de novo com aquela espingarda."

"Pois devia tê-lo deixado te matar, sabia? Talvez Deus se apiedasse de você e perdoasse os seus pecados." Murmurou ela, soltando um sonoro som de desgosto, ainda irritada.

Ikki deu uma risada de escárnio. "Deus! Crer em Deus!...sim! Mas só quando as pobres almas estão nas suas últimas forças, quando não existe mais a vontade própria, a economia, o dinheiro, a família, nas horas em que se sente susto e que a morte parece estar sempre presente! Na doença, no pesadelo, na fraqueza, sempre que vem a crença de Deus. Crer nele como a utopia do bem absoluto, o sol da luz e do amor, muito bem! Mas não creio nele."

"Não blasfeme!"

"Pois pare de tentar colocar na minha cabeça as opiniões formadas que você tem, Amaranta!"

Silêncio.

O carro parou suavemente num sinal vermelho. Fênix deu mais uma olhada no relógio. Ainda pretendia encontrar-se com Shun na manhã seguinte. O rapaz parecera bastante melancólico no telefone. Ikki desejou que não tivesse acontecido nada de ruim, mas tudo à sua volta parecia contribuir para que a atmosfera de reinicio aumentasse cada vez mais.


	4. Apenas sentir, sem pensar

Capitulo Quatro – Apenas sentir, sem pensar

SENSAÇÕES

Dohko de Libra, em sua forma jovem, sentou-se sobre a pedra da cachoeira em posição de lótus – ainda era difícil se acostumar com aquele corpo. Fazia pouco que voltara do Santuário com ordens de Atena para terminar seus assuntos pendentes nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Na realidade, o cavaleiro sabia que não existia nenhum tópico para ser finalizado, assim como a deusa também o sabia. Mas depois de tantos anos, era muito difícil se afastar dali.

Concentrou-se no som da cachoeira, lembrando-se da época onde Shunrei, Shiryu e Oko eram apenas crianças. Os tempos ainda eram de paz, ameaçados pela falta de equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. Com o final da luta com Hades, por um momento imaginara que as coisas realmente haviam acabado, contudo, podia sentir no ar o cheiro de sangue e de batalhas. Nada cessava. Em certos momentos, se convencia completamente que haviam sido feitos para uma vida de guerra, pois não há nada que soubessem fazer além de lutar.

Tudo daquela vez, desde o chumbo do ar a umidade da terra, era diferente. Era muito mais demoníaco. Sentia como se o portal do inferno estivesse sendo reparado. Mas não era apenas isso. Os demônios começavam a fugir em grandes quantidades do local lhes concedido por Hades. As possessões e invasões a Terra aumentavam cada dia mais. E só o ressurgimento do portal do inferno tinha a capacidade de trazê-los diretamente para os confins da Terra. Isso significava que o equilíbrio entre o céu e o inferno seria quebrado, pois Zeus não permitiria que as proles de Hades dominassem a Terra.

Maneou a cabeça em negativa, rindo, e observou o entardecer vermelho. "É, meu velho Dohko, ainda não é nessa vida que você vai ter paz."

* * *

Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Saga olhou no relógio, tirando os olhos do livro que lia, e constatou que a madrugada já vinha alta mais uma vez. As coisas seriam diferentes se estivesse começando a retornar o hábito de dormir todas as noites – ironicamente, parecia que tal hábito havia resolvido tirar algumas férias. Fechou o exemplar emprestado por Mú, que até o momento não conseguira sequer passar do primeiro capítulo, postando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Voltando o rosto para o lado, percebeu que Psiquê dormia calmamente ao seu lado. As faces, antes pálidas, pareciam estar retomando aos poucos a cor perdida nos primeiros dias em que o bebê morrera, e seus delírios haviam passado a serem pequenas vertigens cada vez menos constantes. E no que ela parecia melhorar e melhorar, Saga se sentia afundar por completo. Máscara da Morte e Shura passavam o dia fazendo companhia a Psiquê – dentre todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário, era com eles que, indubitavelmente, ela se dava melhor. Mas depois que Psiquê havia perdido seu filho, a única coisa que chegava a sentir por ela era indiferença.

O amor parecia distante, quase inalcançável. Às vezes ficava em dúvida se, algum dia, havia realmente sentido algo tão forte por ela. Mas aí se lembrava da época onde passavam a tarde fazendo amor, nas tentativas frustradas de Psiquê para fazer o jantar e nas bagunças que os dois faziam pela casa de Gêmeos numa guerra de travesseiros e se convencia que tudo que vivera era real, fruto de um sentimento muito real. Mas a morte de Alma fora o estopim para rachar todos os laços que antes os mantinham juntos.

O relógio deu três batidas. Três da madrugada. Saga soltou um bufo de aborrecimento. Não iria mais conseguir dormir naquela noite. Jogou os lençóis para o lado, tomando cuidado para não despertar Psiquê, e caminhou até o roupeiro, pegando algo pra vestir. Não faria mal nenhum se saísse para dar uma volta nos arredores do Santuário. Precisava mesmo pegar um ar.

Psiquê revirou-se na cama quando a porta do quarto bateu. Saga permaneceu de olhos fechados por um momento, a mão ainda na maçaneta, mas saiu um murmúrio nostálgico dos lábios. "Ah, Psiquê, tudo que nós construímos se ruiu. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acabado assim."

* * *

Sekhmet sentou-se em frente ao túmulo de Alma, os dedos trêmulos correndo pelo nome dela gravado em pedra na lápide. Aquela criança tinha sido a coisa que mais amara em sua vida desde que havia sido designada por Atena a cuidar de Psiquê. E não sabia direito explicar o porque. Talvez fosse apenas o desejo de proteger a nova vida que se formava, pois algo lhe dizia que ela seria importante, mas às vezes se pegava pensando que desejava ser mãe dela e sentia raiva de si mesma.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e apalpou gentilmente a grama que ficava em volta do túmulo, como se afagasse a própria criança. Os dedos, sem qualquer tipo de adornos, estavam trêmulos. Seus murmúrios foram perdidos com o sibilar dos ventos. "Ah, minha querida Alma, eu sempre soube que tinha de ser a sua mãe. Fui a única a notar o quão especial você seria, e agora você está morta."

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos por alguns segundos, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. Sentia raiva de Psiquê, por deixar morrer o ser mais precioso que já havia visto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que a vontade de matá-la era cada vez mais forte, sabia que ninguém no mundo teria a capacidade de conceber uma criança como aquela, que lhe desse a inigualável sensação de bem-estar, como se estivesse premeditado que seria a mãe dela, no lugar daquela que a carregara no ventre.

E Sekhmet sabia que tinha uma ligação muito especial com Alma. E talvez fosse a que mais sentira sua morte, como a terra arrancada brutalmente dos seus pés, lhe deixando sem rumo.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito, pensou amargamente. Estava na hora de ir embora. Levantou-se, segurando o vestido encardido de serva, as sandálias de couro trançadas nos pés iguais a de todas as outras criadas do Santuário. Encarou a lápide da criança morta por algum tempo, antes de suspirar e dar as costas para se afastar. Era uma pena que nada naquele mundo poderia proporcionar alguma vida àquele serzinho tão especial. Uma punição dos deuses, ela tinha certeza, e por isso rezava todas as noites pela libertação da sua alma e da de Alma, pois sentia que amarras as prendiam a Terra.

"Estamos presas nesse mundo de máculas, minha querida." Murmurou numa voz rouca, antes de dar as costas. Mas deparou-se com o semblante distante de Saga de Gêmeos, fazendo seu peito palpitar. E olhou para baixo, envergonhada. "M-meu S-s-senhor."

"Visitando a minha filha, Sekhmet?" indagou ele, friamente.

Os orbes escuros não se ergueram para encarar o cavaleiro, como assim eram instruídas as moças que serviam a Acrópole. E, sem permissão para falar, sua resposta foi apenas um maneio afirmativo de cabeça, pois não havia nenhuma justificativa a dar para explicar sua presença no cemitério do Santuário de Atena. Era contra as leis impostas pela deusa que os criados permanecessem fora de casa depois do pôr-do-sol sem ordens dos seus superiores.

Saga a encarou, fazendo-a sentir o olhar dardejante dele sobre sua pessoa, antes de voltar-se para a lápide de mármore, nostálgico. "Você a amava? Alma..."

Novamente a cabeça de cabelos castanhos se moveu em sinal afirmativo. Sekhmet apertou as próprias mãos, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Tinha admiração pelo seu senhor, mas sentia muito medo das suas expressões e do brilho dos seus olhos em certas ocasiões. Por mais que detestasse pensar em Psiquê, precisava admitir que ela conseguia um feito de enorme carga simplesmente por não temer o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Encarou o chão. "S-sim, meu senhor. Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz do que vê-la viva e saudável."

"Erga a cabeça, Sekhmet." Mandou ele.

Receosa, encarou o rosto do homem, sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

No instante seguinte, os lábios de Saga desciam em encontro aos de Sekhmet, que se sentiu arder em brasas. Uma das mãos, calejada pelo treinamento, apertou sua cintura por cima da veste de criada, puxando-a para perto. A serva agarrou-se debilmente a ele, com medo de cair, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os lábios para dar espaço a língua possessiva e sensualmente persuasiva que forçava passagem. E ela entregou-se a ele de corpo e alma, porque amava o seu senhor, assim como amava sua filha morta.

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

"Você jamais vai ter idéia do quanto eu desejei tê-la em meus braços, sua bruxa." Deslizei os lábios pela bochecha direita, lentamente. Psiquê fechou os olhos, o coração batendo rápido, fazendo-a arquejar. Sentia todo meu sangue arder como a lava de um vulcão adormecido que acabava de despertar. Murmurei, com a voz trêmula. "Maga, feiticeira, que arrancou de mim toda a sanidade."

Ela piscou, levando a descrença para o fundo do brilho ferino dos seus olhos, e eu fiz com que a pressão dos meus dedos ao longo da nuca dela aumentasse, puxando-a mais para perto e alguns centímetros para cima, enquanto a boca rosada se abria sobre os meus lábios sem qualquer resistência. Os meus sentidos foram assaltados pela mistura tóxica do cheiro de magnólias que vinha da pele e dos cabelos castanhos dela.

O beijo cada vez mais íntimo tomou um âmago apaixonado. Com êxtase trêmulo, eu senti Psiquê oscilar sobre meu peito, as curvas fartas amoldando-se aos meus contornos. As mãos, dedos esguios e brejeiros, agarravam-se à minha caixa torácica, ferozmente possessivas. O desejo se inflamou como uma chama dourada, para correr fervendo pelas veias. Eu amava Psiquê pela sua capacidade de me fazer sentir tudo aquilo que com nenhuma outra jamais senti. "Pois jamais terá de volta seu amor, Saga de Gêmeos. Agora ele me pertence."

Então, antes que eu pudesse impedir, os lábios dela estavam sobre os meus novamente. Deslizei a língua para dentro da sua boca com ferocidade, os lábios abrindo-se para me receber. O gosto dela me deixou tonto de satisfação e o modo como ela se contorceu pelo toque fez uma onda de anseio percorrer meu corpo. Sentia que reagia puramente conforme os instintos me guiavam e era fraco demais para negar-me a fazer qualquer coisa. Era como se perdesse total contato com a realidade.

Quando tentei tirar minha camisa, ela ajudou e a peça caiu no chão, aos nossos pés. Dei um passo para trás para poder admirar mais uma vez aquele corpo moreno do sol da Grécia. Psiquê abriu os braços num convite e eu tomei-a nos meus, erguendo-a como uma pluma para depositá-la na cama. Continuei a devorá-la com um olhar predador, sentindo-me uma fera que acabou de conquistar sua presa, enquanto me livrava das próprias roupas.

"Suas magias me aprisionaram de jeito, mulher." A visão dela afastava todo e qualquer pensamento da minha mente, me deixando entre a paixão insofreável.

Deitei-me ao seu lado tomando seus seios nas mãos quase com reverência, como se fossem da mais fina porcelana e pudessem se partir. Psiquê arqueou o corpo com impetuosidade enquanto eu sentia a vida vibrar em cada poro e nervo.

Devagar, escorreguei uma das mãos sobre a cintura e continuei descendo-a em carícias que deixavam um rastro de fogo. Toquei-a nas coxas e separei-as. Meus dedos a encontraram. Um suspiro abafado escapou por entre os lábios trêmulos de Psiquê, enquanto um gemido rouco saia da minha garganta. Bruxa. Cigana. Feiticeira. Mágica. Monstro que me levava à loucura.

Minha perna se interpunha entre as dela, para que se separassem mais. As coxas se abriram com facilidade e Psiquê passou os braços à volta do meu corpo, os orbes castanhos fechados.

Com uma enlouquecedora morosidade, penetrei-lhe o corpo, sem conseguir sequer respirar. Parecia que meu pulmão estava congestionado. Por alguns segundos, permanecemos calados e imóveis. Preso a ela, comecei a movimentar-me devagar, num ritmo cadenciado que era acompanhado pelos quadris abaixo dos meus. A sua respiração entrecortada por suspiros me mostrava o prazer que Psiquê sentia.

Ela abriu os olhos quando sentiu o peso do meu corpo diminuir um pouco e me viu fitando-a com uma expressão de enlevo e triunfo por possuí-la. Agora eu me movia cada vez mais depressa, porém, de vez em quando me separava só para senti-la ansiosa, abraçando-me com mais ardor.

"Saga..." a entonação rouca repercutiu pelo quarto enquanto o ritmo desenfreado que nos dominava crescia, incessante. Apenas uma palavra, meu nome, foi capaz de me revelar tudo. Repetidamente meu corpo foi sacudido por espasmos cada vez mais fortes até que meu ser por inteiro, meu universo íntimo, viu-se tomado por um tremor que culminou com um grito triunfante de prazer. Entrei nela novamente, arfando, e por um longo momento permaneci imóvel. E logo comecei a me mexer lentamente, suave a princípio, com arremetidas longas e gentis, acelerando o ritmo aos poucos.

De algum lugar distante, eu a ouvi ofegar, dilacerada por orgasmos após orgasmos. Eu nunca antes havia gozado daquela maneira. Nunca! Sempre pensei que aquela espécie de excitação sexual era algo sobre o que as pessoas apenas comentavam ou liam. Uma espécie de jogo que todos faziam, apenas para esconder as próprias sensações débeis. E se fosse verdade, achava eu, era algo além da minha capacidade de sentir. Para mim, o sexo não passava de uma vitória sobre a fêmea, qualquer satisfação daí derivada era puramente acidental. Mas aquilo era diferente. Eu agora estava sendo usado, usando, estava dando, recebendo, sendo completado.

Um gemido rouco transformou-se num grito entrecortado, anunciando que Psiquê também atingira o píncaro final. Tremores primitivos alternavam-se com um espanto embevecido, até que eu fiquei largado, fraco e esgotado.

O tufão de emoções novas e estranhas se dissipou vagarosamente.

* * *

Marin de Águia suspirou, desligando a chaleira onde a água para o chá já fervia há minutos seguidos, e caminhou até o armário aéreo para tirar duas xícaras de porcelana, que havia ganhado de Psiquê quando, numa visita de Seiya, Pégaso havia derrubado sem querer sua mesa completa. Mas fazia muito tempo que ela não recebia a visita do cavaleiro de bronze, que estava no Japão, e não negava o fato de que sentia falta dele. Até porque a vida como amazona era solitária e vazia.

Depositando as xícaras sobre a mesa, ignorou completamente a expressão desligada de Psiquê, que estava sentada sobre a cadeira como se estivesse apenas no botão do automático. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados como normalmente e presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, o que fazia Marin estranhar ainda mais a atitude da moça. Dificilmente alguém a via de cabelos presos.

Maneou a cabeça, imaginando o que teria acontecido daquela vez, e lamentou ao lembrar-se da experiência aterrorizante que fora compartilhar do parto de Psiquê, onde Alma nascera morta. Dentre toda a sua sabedoria, que, sem modéstia, era razoavelmente grande e todos os conhecimentos literários que havia juntado sobre como se realizava um parto, nada poderia tê-la preparado para aquilo. Os livros faziam as coisas parecerem mais banais e simples, como se a última fase, o nascimento, fosse efetuada num estalar de dedos. Sangue, hemorragia, delírios e morte não era, definitivamente, o que esperava para sua primeira vez.

"Açúcar?" indagou, colocando a chaleira sobre a mesa, perto das xícaras, e sentou-se em frente a Psiquê com o pote de açúcar em mãos.

A outra piscou, parecendo despertar dos seus pensamentos, e assentiu com a cabeça, em claro sinal de concordância. "Duas colheres, por favor." Sua voz tinha um tom carregado que, como uma de suas amigas mais íntimas, Marin não precisou de mais atenção para notar. Águia sabia que a vida estava sendo bem complicada depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos, mas não sabia como ajudar.

Empurrou a xícara de chá de hortelã para ela, que fumegava, e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, aparentando seriedade, mesmo com a máscara de amazona. "Então...?"

Psiquê permaneceu em silêncio por vários e vários segundos. Assoprou a borda da xícara, fazendo a fumaça se esvaecer no ar, e provou um gole. Tomou outro gole, mais outro e depositou o recipiente, já pela metade, novamente sobre o pires, sem demonstrar expressão alguma nas faces. Marin estava pensando em desistir, quando os lábios pálidos, que um dia haviam sido vermelhos, se abriram numa voz meio sibilante. "Saga está me traindo."

A primeira reação de Água foi, inicialmente, nenhuma.

Não era segredo que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos era louco pela mulher e que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Naqueles nove meses de gravidez, onde sempre aconteciam desesperadoras quedas e desmaios de Psiquê, fizera tudo para se manter o mais presente possível na sua vida, tão compreensivo como jamais seria em outra ocasião. Parecia surreal demais que, de uma hora para outra, resolvesse trair a moça por quem sempre demonstrara tanta paixão. E Marin sabia que Psiquê não podia estar mentindo, mas, ainda assim, era difícil acreditar.

"Eu não entendo. Ele te ama. Você tem certeza?" perguntou, surpresa.

Os orbes escuros voltaram-se para ela com frieza. A expressão etérea das faces passou bruscamente para uma desgostosa, nostálgica, acentuando ainda mais as olheiras que reforçavam o quanto a moça vinha dormindo mal nos últimos dias. "Você acha que eu não saberia, Marin? Você acha que eu não conheço cada centímetro da personalidade de Saga bem o suficiente para descobrir quando ele está me enganando? Um cachorro, é isso que ele é. Voltou para casa fedendo a mulher e ainda teve a cara-de-pau de me entregar as roupas para lavar."

Marin franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse entendido o que estava se passando. Pensou em Aioria por um momento, antes de manear a cabeça em negativa. "E o que você vai fazer?"

"Por enquanto, nada." Respondeu Psiquê, tomando o último gole do seu chá. Parecia com muito mais vida do que nos últimos dias e, pensou Águia, talvez a traição de Saga tivesse, de algum modo, contribuído para que a moça voltasse a si por completo e tornasse a ser a mesma de sempre. _Talvez_ tivesse sido até bom. Ela encarou a própria xícara, murmurando. "Mas se isso continuar...veremos..."


	5. O Domínio

Capitulo Cinco – O Domínio

DE LEÕES E GATOS

Aioria de Leão respirou fundo, procurando recuperar o ar perdido ao defender a seqüência de ataques efetuada por Milo. Estavam treinando há horas já. O sol vinha alto no céu, anunciando a chegada do meio dia e os dois cavaleiros estavam começando a sentir a fome e o cansaço bater. Disputas entre cavaleiros de ouro geralmente eram mais cansativas que os treinos comuns que estavam acostumados a fazer. Mas, naquele dia em especial, Leão se sentia inquieto e precisava descontar suas frustrações em alguma coisa. Nesse caso, Milo.

Cruzando os braços, Escorpião fez uma careta, encostando-se em um dos pilares de mármore, e logo desfez a posição para passar a mão pela testa, limpando o suor. Lançou um olhar meio comprido ao colega depois de vários minutos de silêncio, impaciente."Tá legal, Aioria, desembucha."

Estivera esperando a manhã toda que, por livre e espontânea vontade, ele falasse logo o que estava atormentando seus pensamentos e até concordara naquele treino maluco porque sabia que o amigo precisava aliviar a tensão que corroia seus nervos. Mas aquela inquietação e olhar distraído estavam aborrecendo-o, pois em outra ocasião, Aioria não se permitira atingir por tantos ataques como agora e dificilmente demonstraria seus pontos fracos com tanta facilidade. E Milo de Escorpião sabia o quanto podia ser desligado, mas não era tolo pra não entender o que se passava por aquela cabeça oca.

"O quê?" indagou Aioria, de má vontade.

Além do mais, pensou Milo, aquele mau-humor o estava tirando do sério. Já lhe bastava a seriedade de Shaka e a frieza de Kamus para transformarem seu dia num inferno quando desatavam a citar os defeitos da sua personalidade. Não queria que outro emburrado começasse a descarregar seus problemas amorosos pra cima dele. E era _óbvio_, como o céu era azul e o Aioria era um estúpido, que aquilo estava envolvendo mulher. Homem só ficava louco daquele jeito por duas coisas: falta de sexo e por amor. Definitivamente, Aioria amava Marin.

Escorpião revirou os olhos. "Não faça eu me estressar com você, Aioria. Admita logo que está frustrado porque até agora não adquiriu coragem o suficiente pra chegar na Águia e dizer que é afim dela. E de relações frustradas nesse santuário já basta Saga com a Psiquê."

"Eu _não_ estou frustrado e _não_ gosto da Marin. É a milésima vez que digo isso pra mil pessoas diferentes nos últimos dois dias!" respondeu ele, irado. Bah. Aioria precisava aprender a mentir direito. Tomou rumo para a saída da arena batendo pé, pingando suor e de dentes rangendo. Toda aquela pressão estava fazendo seu cérebro parar de funcionar direito. E, quando já estava longe, virou a cabeça por cima do ombro, arreganhando os dentes. "E eu agradeceria muito se vocês parassem de fazer esse tipo de insinuação imbecil."

Dando de ombros, Milo não pareceu se importar. "Como você quiser. Mas que fique bem claro: se você não capturar a fera, pode deixar que meu veneno amansa ela."

Aioria encarou o outro com raiva, e sumiu.

* * *

Aioria de Leão

Certo. Meu dedo realmente estava doendo. Também, só podia eu, estúpido, derrubar um armário em cima do dedo do próprio pé. Que tipo de idéia insana poderia ter passado na minha cabeça quando havia decidido dispensar as criadas e limpar eu mesmo o meu templo? Jamais devia ter dado atenção às palavras de Máscara da Morte. Aquela coisa de limpeza não era comigo realmente. Era até irônico alguém entrar ali e ver eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, com um espanador na mão. Se eu tivesse concordado com Câncer que não tinha a capacidade de me virar sozinho na bagunça da minha casa, tudo estaria melhor agora. Até porque, o que ele havia dito era pura verdade.

Meu dia estava péssimo só de pensar que precisaria arrumar toda aquela bagunça do meu quarto, virar uma estante em cima do meu dedo havia sido o estopim. Isso tinha me ensinado uma coisa: jamais seja orgulhoso diante da verdade. Mentir só vai aumentar ainda mais seus problemas, principalmente se você tem amigos sacanas como os meus. E eles realmente adoram fazer apostas impossíveis, porque sabem mexer com os brios de alguém como ninguém. Lógico, o patinho aqui sempre cai. Ah, mas se eu visse um desses malditos hoje, ia me certificar de que eles nunca mais pudessem gerar descendentes. Ia sim.

Soltei um bufo de irritação, sentindo meu dedão latejar, e manquei até o sofá, desabando em cima dele. Fiquei encarando o teto por minutos seguidos. "Que ótimo. Não tenho nem esparadrapo em casa pra fazer um curativo."

Bem, havia duas alternativas: eu podia ficar com aquele machucado imbecil no pé ou podia descer até Gêmeos e pedir pra Psiquê fazer um curativo pra mim. Era óbvio que eu teria de passar pela casa do maldito Máscara da Morte, mas, se eu desse sorte – e como esperava dar! - , o italiano estaria na arena. O inferno é que Psiquê era a única mulher naquelas doze casas do zodíaco e eu me sentia irritado com isso. Sempre havia as servas, mas essas só prestavam mesmo pra arrumarem os templos. Psiquê era a única que não ficava dando risadinhas tolas ou com as bochechas coradas. Na verdade, eu acho que ela tinha o dom de deixar os homens sem-graça, isso sim.

"Aioria?" ouvi uma voz ao longe, da entrada da casa de Leão, e me levantei de súbito. Droga, praguejei mentalmente ao sentir uma ardência no pé, havia esquecido do meu dedo machucado. Era Marin. Manquei até a porta. "Aioria, você está aí?"

Respire, Aioria, respire.

Não deixe a imagem do corpo dela lhe subir a cabeça. Não pense coisas estúpidas. Não fale coisas estúpidas. Aja normalmente. E, pelo amor de Zeus, como dói esse dedo! Ensaiei um sorriso, oh, como ela estava bonita com aquelas vestes de treinamento. Tudo bem, eram vestes de treinamento, mas tinham a exímia capacidade de tornar aquela mulher ainda mais deslumbrante. Ah, como eu a amava e como ela era perfeita. Que tipo de feitiço me deixara assim, tão desnorteado? "Olá, Marin."

Queria que ela não tivesse aquela máscara para eu poder apreciar o sorriso no seu rosto. Se tinha uma das leis impostas por Atena que eu mais detestava, era aquela, que me impedia de ver o rosto da pessoa que mais amava. Dava-me a estranha sensação de impotência, como se estivesse falando com uma parede de mármore. Sempre tive problemas pra me relacionar com pessoas das quais não conseguia enxergar os olhos, as janelas da alma.

Ela estava segurando uma pequena caixa de madeira. "Eu queria permissão pra passar, se você...ah, o que aconteceu com o seu dedo?"

"Nada." Eu corei. Tá, eu acho que corei. Não dá pra ter certeza, já que eu estava me sentindo meio estranho na presença dela, como sempre. Na realidade, eu sou estranho.

Podia até vê-la arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Eu podia falar que sim, aceitar que ela me fizesse um curativo, apreciar seu toque e aproveitar pra fazer com que aquele meu raio de dedo parasse de doer. Mas, lógico, isso ia contra as minhas noções de orgulho e honra. Se ela achava que eu era forte, precisava passar a imagem de forte, e não de um aspirante a cavaleiro que ainda reclama de dor no machucado por causa do treinamento. Imagina se alguém me visse resmungar por causa de um simples dedo, quando havia participado de uma guerra. Iria ser o meu fim. Iria passar de leão para gatinho.

Balancei a mão, tentando parecer displicente. "Estou bem."

E de novo, eu podia praticamente enxergá-la erguendo as sobrancelhas pra mim. Ela sabia que eu estava mentindo. Droga. "Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"Então porque você está fazendo uma careta?"

Eu sou realmente um péssimo mentiroso.

* * *

PELO AMOR E PELO RESSENTIMENTO

"_Tell me, when the kiss of love becomes a lie  
That bears the scar of sin too deep"_

Sekhmet terminou de lavar a louça utilizada para preparar o jantar na cozinha do Santuário, e secou as mãos no avental encardido que trazia amarrado a cintura. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, por questão de higiene, e a túnica, naquela noite, era azul clara. Era a sua melhor roupa, dada de presente por sua antiga senhora, Psiquê. Tinha vergonha de usá-la, porque sentia vergonha de si mesma. O que fazia não era digno. Não era como as demais servas do Santuário, que serviam seus mestres tanto nos trabalhos domésticos como na cama.

Mas nos últimos tempos, não se sentia mais que um brinquedo nas mãos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que gastava apenas algumas horas do seu dia com ela. E havia se iludido ao pensar que as coisas mudariam ao menos um pouco, porque tudo continuava perfeitamente igual. Seu trabalho na Acrópole às vezes parecia até redobrado e, mesmo quando se dedicava um bom tempo a cuidar da própria aparência para encontrar com seu senhor, nunca recebia um mero elogio da parte de Saga. Sekhmet admitia sua tolice, como a de todas as demais criadas. Estava apaixonada. Estava perdida.

Voltou-se ao ouvir a voz de uma delas chamar-lhe perto do fogão.

Sabia que estava com um homem que amava a própria esposa e sabia que iria sofrer muito com aquilo. Entregava seu corpo e sua alma para receber em troca apenas migalhas de atenção. E ela se entregaria a ele quantas vezes fossem precisas, até que se cansasse dela e a mandasse embora. Pensou em Alma por um momento e maneou a cabeça em negativa, não era digna de reter lembranças de um ser tão puro.

* * *

O vento da madrugada fazia as cortinas da sala balançarem. Feitas de um tecido diáfano e quase transparente, elas sacolejavam por segundos seguidos antes de voltarem ao lugar e tornarem a se mover de um lado para o outro, como numa dança sincronizada. E a escuridão da sala era minada apenas por uma vela, que já se derretia, posta em um pires sobre a mesa de mogno ao lado do sofá. A penumbra dava uma aparência ainda mais fantasmagórica ao cômodo onde, de dia, parecia tão receptivo.

Saga suspirou ao adentrar novamente na própria casa, largando algumas pastas trazidas do trabalho e que, apesar de não terem sido, eram para ser revisadas no seu templo. Estava exausto. O dia em si tinha sido absurdamente desgastante, entre tantos problemas na administração do Santuário, e a companhia da antiga serva, Sekhmet, não servira para aliviar em nada a tensão que fazia seus músculos endurecerem. Na realidade, para quem achava que um pouco da solidão que o abatia seria finalizada junto a ela, havia se enganado redondamente. Mais do que o vazio que latejava no peito, agora havia a culpa de ter traído Psiquê.

O pior é que sabia não ser capaz de redimir os próprios erros, porque tinha extrema dificuldade a lidar com eles. As coisas que aconteciam pareciam apenas aumentar um pouco mais a pesada carga que era despejada sobre seus ombros. A morte de Alma, a súbita impetuosidade de Psiquê, que resolvera descontar nele toda a sua raiva, e as poucas palavras de Sekhmet, todas as lembranças vívidas que se mesclavam num turbilhão de sensações. O que mais doía e dava raiva, no entanto, era saber que, por mais que tentasse, sempre acontecia alguma coisa que trazia de volta tudo que se forçava a esquecer. E os dias que se passavam serviam apenas para afirmar ainda mais que seu casamento estava acabado.

Tormento. Era isso que sua mente estava passando. Não estava mais suportando aquela tensão que exalava da casa de Gêmeos. Psiquê o ignorava, respondia com palavras frias, distantes, cortantes. Passava tardes conversando com Marin de Águia, noites inteiras jogando cartas com Milo, Máscara da Morte e Shura. De repente, Saga se sentia de volta a época onde não passavam de conhecidos e a mulher gastava seu dinheiro com bebidas em bares, perdendo apostas e quebrando narizes.

O que diabos havia acontecido com o seu casamento?

"Boa noite, Saga." A voz irônica e feminina fez-se ouvir. Gêmeos virou-se na direção da porta, onde Psiquê escorava-se com o ombro no batente, os braços cruzados. Mesmo na escuridão, que não lhe permitia enxergar mais que a silhueta de curvas acentuadas, podia perceber que ela estava sorrindo de desdém. "Ficou até de madrugada fazendo hora extra de novo, querido? O trabalho do Santuário está lhe subindo a cabeça."

O cavaleiro maneou a cabeça em negativa, com um suspiro exausto. Não era hora para brigar. Sua cabeça parecia estar preste a explodir. "Vá dormir, Psiquê. Está tarde."

Passou por ela, acendendo a luz do corredor, e caminhou até o banheiro. Não precisava mais que um bom banho e uma cama. Livrar-se daquelas roupas, impregnadas pelo cheiro de Sekhmet, era tudo que desejava no momento. E, pensou com ironia, em todos os momentos que passara com a serva, Psiquê não havia saído dos seus pensamentos nem por um segundo, fazendo-o perceber que o cheiro de magnólias que exalava do corpo da mulher era muito mais delicioso que o de Sekhmet. Agora tudo não passava de um emaranhado de besteiras.

"Você está cheirando a perfume barato." Soltou ela, ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

Saga estacou por um segundo, depois respondeu sem se virar, friamente: "Já falei para ir dormir."

* * *

O café da manhã fazia com que um cheiro fresco se insinuasse sobre o templo de Gêmeos. O pão, ainda quente, posto sobre a mesa dentro de uma cesta de vime, fazendo a manteiga derreter assim que entrava em contato com ele. O leite da jarra estava fumegante, as frutas frescas e os biscoitos, feitos pelas servas naquela manhã, pareciam deliciosos. Seria um manjar digno dos deuses, como todas refeições daquele Santuário, não fosse o clima pesado que se instalara sobre o cômodo. E, enquanto sentia que seu cérebro era embriagado pelo delicioso cheiro de café fresco, Saga observava a moça sentada do outro lado da mesa.

A terceira casa do zodíaco amanhecia mais uma vez num clima de guerra. Gêmeos sabia que, em parte, a culpa era dele, mas aquela situação estava chegando longe demais. Era como se, repentinamente, os dois houvessem sido transportados para mundos completamente diferentes. E Psiquê parecia não fazer a mínima questão de que as coisas se atenuassem um pouco. Na realidade, dava a impressão de que tudo que falava era para aumentar ainda mais a tensão que sobrecarregava seus ombros. Ele já conhecia aquele lado vingativo dela.

Psiquê era mesmo daquele jeito. Fazia questão de aumentar ainda mais a culpa das pessoas, fingindo que não ligava para o que acontecia à sua volta. Saga sabia que ela se roia de ódio por dentro, porque era muito suscetível às emoções. Não tinha certeza se a mulher já havia tomado conhecimento do seu relacionamento extramatrimonial, aliás, tinha até certo receio de descobrir. A lacuna na sua vida preenchida por Sekhmet fazia com que, em certos momentos, tivesse vontade de se separar de Psiquê, mas sabia não ter coragem. Por mais que a vida se encarregasse de separá-los definitivamente, ela ainda era a mãe da sua filha.

Suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, e passou uma delas pelo cabelo, sem ligar para a falta de interesse da mulher à sua frente. As palavras de Desdemona ribombavam em sua mente como um martelo. Psiquê jamais poderia tornar a ter filhos, porque era um risco ainda maior para ela e para criança. A própria criada se encarregara de que aquilo já não acontecesse mais, ainda no parto. Saga não havia criado ânimo para contar aquilo a ela, mas sabia que Psiquê não ligaria. Ela não tinha interesse em ter filhos. E Gêmeos não tinha certeza se queria continuar casado com alguém que não estivesse disposta – ou não fosse mais capaz, no caso dela – de realizar um dos seus maiores sonhos.

Mas ele a amava. Quer onde estivesse escondido o amor, pois sabia que ainda existia, Saga não seria capaz de se separar de Psiquê mesmo que quisesse. Ela havia feito questão de segurar seu coração entre os dedos, para não permitisse qualquer fuga. "Você está passando bem? Acredito que a consciência pesada esteja começando a causar reações físicas em você, Saga."

Ergueu os olhos para encarar a mulher que o observava com ironia, segurando a xícara de café entre os dedos. "Não tente me irritar logo pela manhã, Psiquê. Não comece o dia testando a minha paciência, porque ela está curta hoje."

"Tentando te irritar? Não perderia meu tempo com um exercício tão tolo como esse, convenhamos. Eu tenho muito mais o que fazer e muito mais gente pra conversar, do que ficar tentando aborrecê-lo. Estava apenas ressaltando algo bastante óbvio até pra mim, que há poucos dias você achava estar louca." A voz feminina era carregada de sarcasmo. Saga se viu obrigado a respirar fundo mais uma vez para não perder o controle.

Precisava se concentrar para que seu cosmo não explodisse, chamando a atenção dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, junto da fúria que guardava para si mesmo há vários dias. A vontade de dar um basta naquela reação violenta da parte dela era cada vez maior. Sua consciência realmente se encarregava do maior trabalho, e não precisava de mais alguém para atolar seus pensamentos de comentários desdenhosos. Serviu mais leite dentro da sua xícara, rangendo os dentes. "Até quando você vai continuar com isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Essa reação infantil."

Largando sua xícara com violência, derramando um pouco do café que havia nela no tecido de linho da toalha, Psiquê ergueu-se da mesa, furiosa, e deu as costas para tornar a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Os cabelos caiam sobre os ombros desajeitados como sempre (Saga sabia que ela tinha preguiça de penteá-los), sacudindo quando caminhava. Mas antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta da cozinha, a voz de Gêmeos rompeu mais uma vez o silêncio do ambiente: "É dessa reação infantil que eu estou falando."

"E o que você quer, Saga de Gêmeos?" Psiquê parecia cheia de ironia e sarcasmo, ainda virada de costas, a mão tocou o batente de madeira da porta. Seus lábios rosados tremiam dolorosamente, e não era de frio. "Quer que as coisas voltem a ser como antes?"

Antes que pudesse perceber, a mão dele tocou o ombro da mulher, gentilmente. "Eu só queria, Psiquê, que nada disso tivesse acontecido."

Psiquê virou-se num gesto brusco, afastando a mão dele com raiva. Parecia ainda mais irritada após ouvir as palavras vindas do cavaleiro. O par de orbes castanhos emitia um brilho furioso ao encará-lo, de uma fera que se sentia acuada e ferida pelo seu raptor. "Pois então devia partir de você a iniciativa para melhorar as coisas. Mas o nosso casamento já acabou, Saga, e você vai precisar entender isso."

"Eu amo você, está ouvindo, sua maldita?" Murmurou Gêmeos, segurando-a pelos braços com violência. Seus dedos apertavam tanto a pele dela, que começava a ficar vermelha. Psiquê arquejou, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem, mas seu olhar não diminuiu um milímetro, ainda encarando-o com superioridade e arrogância, como se estivesse se sentindo satisfeita com a declaração dele, não acuada pela sua explosão de raiva. Os rostos estavam tão perto que Saga podia sentir o cheiro de magnólias que vinha do corpo dela. "Eu nunca vou te deixar livre. Nunca."

Os lábios tocaram-se com brutalidade, compartilhados pelo desejo avassalador e eletrizante que compelia o cavaleiro de Gêmeos procurar consolo na boca da única mulher que havia amado, além da sua mãe. E, sentindo-se subitamente renovado com a rejeição que recebia por parte de Psiquê, Saga empurrou sua língua contra os lábios inertes dela, invadindo-a. Seu beijo era opressor, como um castigo, e seus lábios exigiam retorno, porque eram sensualmente manipuladores.

Aquela boca aveludada e quente tinha gosto de domínio. Domínio que Saga prezava, desejava, ansiava.

O toque em si era uma combinação de punição e autoridade inconfundíveis. Como uma batalha para ver quem seria o detentor do direito de mandar, numa guerra inacabável. Correspondendo-o com a aspereza natural de sua personalidade, Psiquê sentia que mais machucava do que agradava, e a satisfação de que atingia seu objetivo desde o início embriagou-a como a letargia de um vinho depois de várias doses. Os braços de Saga envolveram a mulher com possessividade para esmagar sua ligeira rebelião, o frio se irradiando do seu abraço.

Cansada de lutar uma batalha que já havia sido ganha, Psiquê se entregou. E admitiu que amou Saga como se fosse a última vez, porque não sabia o que o futuro aguardava para eles.


	6. Os Protetores

Capitulo Seis – Os Protetores

DEUSAS

Atena soltou o ar pesadamente pelo nariz, afundando o rosto entre as mãos pálidas, unhas curtas e mal cuidadas dentre tantos compromissos para cumprir. De repente, todas as coisas que se acumulavam sobre seus ombros tornaram a pesar ainda mais, duas vezes, fazendo-a sentir-se esgotada de tanta batalha que era praticamente inútil. Seu avô havia dito muitos anos atrás que ser detentor de um enorme poder não lhe dava direito para se divertir com ele. E que, no centro das atenções, não bastava apenas ser você mesmo, mas sim o melhor, o mais eficiente, o mais esperto. Agora, ser Atena ou ser uma simples mortal não fazia diferença, porque sua cabeça doía do mesmo jeito: loucamente.

O que havia tentado por tanto tempo adiar pareceu se voltar contra ela como uma avalanche. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava envolvida numa bola de neve que aumentava cada dia mais. Enquanto os problemas cresciam e se aglomeravam, as soluções permaneciam na escuridão, longe do alcance da sua luz. Não sabia mais o que fazer ou como agir, porque qualquer passo em falso que acabasse dando acarretaria em outro punhado de neve. E, por dias seguidos, desejou apenas que pudesse ser uma pessoa normal, com o direito de escolher entre lutar e não lutar, quando, em Atena, era somente submetida a imensas batalhas pela perduração de uma humanidade sedentária que matava a si mesma.

Aquela paz, formada pela mão da guerra, parecia apenas o descanso para a luta seguinte.

Nada poderia tê-la preparado para lidar com o fato de que as coisas estavam voltando mais uma vez para o lugar de sempre: o começo. A presença de Julian Solo na sua sala, dias atrás, só servira para reafirmar suas certezas. Se Posseidon havia realmente se libertado do seu jarro, dentre tantas as provações que se seguiram e ele se mantivera adormecido, era por que tudo parecia ainda pior. E agora, além de estar rodeada pelos olhos dos seus inimigos, seria obrigada a aceitar um deles debaixo das suas asas.

Os Generais Marina retornariam as suas posições nos pilares pelo mar adentro, enquanto formava uma união com o deus deles. Aceitar Julian Solo não se tornara apenas uma questão de querer ou não querer sua companhia insistente, pois dali a diante não existiriam mais pedidos de casamento, e seria obrigada a aceitar aquela aliança, porque sabia que toda a ajuda era bem vinda. Quantos mais aliados formassem, melhor.

Suspirou, massageando as têmporas com os dedos indicadores, e respirou fundo, soltando o ar pelo nariz devagar. Podia sentir o no ar o cheiro pestilento que começava a se impregnar pelo mundo. Estavam marcados por morte, guerras e por milhares de pragas enviadas pelos deuses, quando havia sido enviada para protegê-los, e só os via acabarem com as próprias vidas em matanças desgarradas. De que adiantava as idéias homicidas de metade dos deuses do Olímpo quando os mortais se encarregavam de fazer todo o serviço pesado? Aquela idéia revoltante fez sua cabeça latejar ainda mais, e soltou um chiado.

Pegou sua bolsa, abrindo-a por entre os papéis. Caiu uma infinidade de objetos, desde batom, celular, caneta, agenda telefônica e milhares de coisas desnecessárias. Atena revirou os bolsos, achou chiclete, balas, pregadores de cabelo e correntes perdidas, mas não havia nada pra dor. "Droga, Saori, quantas vezes você vai ter que anotar nessa cabeça pra trazer uma porcaria de analgésico nessa bolsa cheia de tranqueiras?"

Bateu a mão sobre a mesa repleta de documentos, caminhando até o armário, revirando suas gavetas. Precisava urgentemente de alguma coisa pra dor. Mas duvidava que existisse algum remédio para dor sentimental.

* * *

Odin devia estar insatisfeito por aqueles dias. A neve caia sobre os campos cobertos de Asgard, trucidando as árvores secas e chocando-se com as paredes das casas de madeira violentamente. Há muito que os habitantes não abandonavam suas moradias, com medo de serem pegos por aquela tempestade, e o castelo de Valhalla continuava igualmente solitário, como em todos os demais tempos. Era como se, com ou sem a presença dos Guerreiros Deuses, aquele local estivesse sempre da mesma maneira: morto.

E Hilda também se sentia assim, morta.

A vida restaurada dos seus guerreiros passava diante dos seus olhos como nada. E nada era capaz de aplacar a súbita vontade que tinha de largar tudo e fugir para longe, para um lugar onde o sol fosse visível aos olhos e caísse apenas chuva de água, não de neve. Toda aquela movimentação à sua volta aumentava a certeza de que maus tempos estavam se aportando pela Terra de novo. Não se via mais com capacidade para reter uma nova invasão de qualquer deus maluco. Sabia que todo o trabalho era efetuado por Atena e seus cavaleiros, mas não queria dizer que as conseqüências daquilo tudo não chegassem até onde eles estavam.

Sentou-se sobre seu trono com uma expressão irritada nas faces, as sobrancelhas franzidas de modo estranho, e, aos servos, lembrou vagamente a época onde estava sendo controlada pelo anel maldito, porque a boa vontade da representante de Odin nunca se findava. Não como naquela vez.

"Princesa Hilda!" a voz chamou-a, alarmada. De súbito, meia dúzia de guardas adentrou na sua sala, lanças em mãos. Hilda, a contragosto, arrumou-se no seu trono. Todos eles se curvaram. "Princesa Hilda, nós trazemos más notícias."

Apoiou os braços nas guardas do assento, juntando a ponta dos dedos indicadores. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes até conseguir recuperar a paciência perdida por aqueles dias. Admitia que estava agindo como uma criança mimada, mas a sensação de reinício a fazia adotar uma atitude inconseqüente perante o medo. Ainda era humana o bastante para sentir medo, mesmo sabendo que a sua irritação não se devia completamente aos últimos acontecimentos.

"Más notícias? Ótimo. Era tudo que eu estava precisando. O que nós temos de má notícia?" ironizou.

Os guardas se entreolharam, ainda um tanto surpresos perante a reação violenta da mulher. Até que um deles pigarreou, mostrando-se disposto a falar. "Nós tivemos notícia de que um demônio está rodeando a vila, Princesa."

Hilda ergueu-se de modo repentino, os cabelos compridos esvoaçando às suas costas. Havia em seu rosto ainda um traço de aborrecimento, que logo se mesclou a preocupação. Deu alguns passos pelo tapete vermelho, cruzando os braços atrás das costas. "Demônio? Como assim 'demônio'? Desde quando isso existe?"

"É uma coisa assustadora, Princesa Hilda. Um monstro enorme, que devorou grande parte da criação de ovelhas de Asgard, é o que dizem." Os guardas tremeram, como se estivessem falando que acabaram de ver a concretização do mais temível dos mitos que rodeavam o castelo de Valhalla. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Hilda perguntou-se por um minuto quando é que haviam tido criações de ovelhas, e depois maneou a cabeça, amaldiçoando o próprio desinteresse em descobrir a resposta.

Silêncio.

Ela continuou fitando a parede de pedras, com uma expressão pensativa nas faces.

"Princesa Hilda?"

Os guardas se entreolharam.

"Princesa Hilda?"

Até que um deles ergueu-se, tocando de leve na mão da mulher, que despertou, movendo a cabeça para um lado e para o outro com rapidez. Assustado, o homem deu um pulo pra trás, caindo sentado no chão, causando estardalhaço. Hilda olhou-o com estranheza. "O que você está fazendo aí, homem?"

"D-desculpe, Princesa." Balbuciou, tornando a voltar à posição inicial, ajoelhado como os demais, enquanto arrumava a espada na cintura.

Soltando o ar pesadamente pelo nariz, ela caminhou até o seu trono, atirando-se nele.

"Princesa Hilda...?" Aquele chamado estava começando a aborrecê-la. "Princesa Hilda, o demônio..."

"Envie Siegfried e Shido para irem dar uma olhada nas redondezas. Thor e Bado podem ir a vila, proteger os nossos homens caso esse demônio realmente exista." Disse Hilda, apoiando o cotovelo em um dos braços do trono e o rosto na palma da mão. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, repreendendo a própria reação infantil, e se convenceu que estava começando a ficar cansada de governar. "Mandem Fler ir para seu quarto. E chamem os demais guerreiros deuses aqui."

"Sim, Princesa Hilda." E todos eles se retiraram.

_Princesa Hilda, Princesa Hilda, Princesa Hilda. Resolva todos os problemas, Princesa Hilda._

Hilda arrumou-se no seu lugar, irritada com o encargo que recebera. As cobranças estavam deixando-a esgotada, estava farta de doar sua juventude para resolver os problemas do reino. Demônios? Pff. A menos que feixes do inferno começassem a serem abertos, era impossível que os demônios escapassem da guarnição de Hades.

E, por um momento, Hilda percebeu que era um perigo que corriam.

* * *

"Senhorita Fler!" o chamado desviou a atenção da moça das plantas.

O jardim interno do castelo estava florido e cheio de verde, como em todos os demais dias do ano, quando Fler passava horas e horas cuidando da terra e regando as flores. Dentre todas as instalações de Asgard, aquela, onde podia ter um contato maior com a natureza em sua forma mais magnífica, era a que mais gostava. Parecia a única, aliás, onde tinha chance de fazer o que quisesse sem ser advertida para tomar cuidado, sem precisar ser cuidadosa com a vigilância ou estar sempre posta sobre os olhos de guardas.

Aquele jardim, que trazia tantas boas lembranças, a fazia sentir-se em paz consigo mesma, apesar de todas as contravenções do caminho.

Nada, contudo, tinha a capacidade de diminuir o vazio que havia em seu peito. Mesmo com a amizade dos aldeões, o carinho destes, o respeito que os guerreiros deuses tinham por ela, nenhuma dessas coisas, nada, tirava do seu peito a incrível sensação de abandono, como se Hilda fosse distante demais, indiferente demais, para que pudesse suportar. Embora fossem irmãs e, acreditava ela, confidentes uma da outra, parecia que apenas se separavam mais e mais após o incidente com o anel de Nibelungo. A reclusão da irmã mais velha só aumentou a partir do momento em que despertou do controle de Posseidon.

Não havia mais nada, nem a confiança, lealdade, nada além do laço de sangue que as unia, o amor por terem sido criado juntas e por dividirem o reinado de um lugar tão bonito como aquele. Mesmo que fossem acometidos constantemente pelas nevascas e o frio avassalador, para ela, Fler, não existia reino mais próspero que Asgard, nem moradores tão simpáticos, acostumados à política da boa vizinhança.

"Senhorita Fler." Uma mão tocou o ombro da jovem, fazendo-a erguer-se. A loira deparou-se com um soldado, uma expressão um tanto distante nas faces. "Princesa Hilda mandou que se recolhesse a segurança do próprio quarto."

Fler ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. _Recolher-se à segurança do próprio quarto_ sempre era regra quando alguma coisa de ruim estava acontecendo. E se estava realmente acontecendo alguma coisa de ruim, Hilda devia estar uma pilha de nervos. "Minha irmã está bem? O que há?"

"Não tenho permissão para entrar em detalhes, senhorita."

Ameaça de ataque, era isso que estava acontecendo.

* * *

GUERREIROS

­­_De todas as virtudes, a coragem é sem dúvida a mais universalmente admirada. _

_A coragem é a virtude dos heróis; e quem não admira os heróis?_

Tensão.

Tensão era exatamente o que sua deusa sentia naquele momento. Só de observá-la já tinha todas as respostas necessárias, embora não soubesse o que a deixava transtornada daquela maneira.

Seiya não era nenhum exemplo de inteligência, sabia bem disso, mas se orgulhava de ser um guerreiro bom e eficiente. As vitórias que fizera ao longo da sua vida, bastante curta se comparada ao número exorbitante de experiências, o enchiam de satisfação. E o deixavam com o título de um dos melhores cavaleiros da deusa Atena. Assim, achava ter um grau de intimidade bastante grande para ficar próximo a ela sem sentir-se acanhado ou inferiorizado.

Mas mesmo que a deusa em si fosse a personificação da bondade, sabedoria e pacifismo, a Saori Kido era um poço contínuo de irritação, certa arrogância e impaciência. Por mais que tentasse passar a imagem da sua reencarnação, ela não era o tempo todo imposta a presença de Atena e seus lapsos como uma humana verdadeira, esta Saori, eram cada vez mais freqüentes, pelo menos na companhia dele, Seiya. E não havia porque a moça continuar tentando manter as aparências diante daquele que a amava loucamente, era cego de devoção, capaz de tudo para salvá-la ou estar perto dela.

Por mais que Saori fosse uma grande pessoa, Seiya ainda tinha suas duvidas quanto ao surgimento da súbita paixão que o abatera. Ele achava sim que Saori Kido era uma mulher bastante atraente e tentadora. Mas grande parte da sua devoção vinha por meio da credibilidade que passava a ela como deusa e não pela textura da sua pele ou quantidade de beleza. O que era meio decepcionante e o deixava confuso.

"Seiya." A voz dela soou como um gongo em sua cabeça, afastando-o subitamente dos seus pensamentos. "Seiya, podemos ir. Já acabei de assinar os últimos papéis."

"Quando você quiser, Saori." Deu um meio sorriso, observando-a.

"Agora." Por um momento, o tom mimado de antigamente se sobrepôs à calma da sua voz, mas logo a moça retornou seu sorriso, enquanto punha a bolsa sobre o ombro. "Desculpe. Estou um tanto cansada. Havia uma pilha de documentos a revisar hoje. Tudo que quero é ir para casa e dormir até entrar em coma."

O rapaz riu. "Acho difícil você entrar em coma, Saori."

"Com o tamanho da minha exaustão, não duvido de nada."

Os dois se encaminharam para a saída do prédio da fundação Graad, o lugar já praticamente vazio pelo horário. Apenas os seguranças zanzavam pelos corredores, as câmeras seguindo seus passos de maneira indiscreta por todos os lados. Seiya não se sentia bem sendo vigiado e a sensação de que havia alguém cuidando da sua vida era muito incômoda, mas Saori não demonstrava qualquer traço de aborrecimento diante da situação e ele se forçava a acostumar-se.

Não que o fato de ter pegado o costume o deixasse mais à vontade diante de todas aquelas câmaras. Era só hábito. Andar com uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo, de certa forma, havia lhe trazido uma carga de prestígio e reconhecimento público. Embora não fosse capa de manchetes, seu nome sempre era citado em alguma coluna social (a imprensa o tratava como o _affair_ de Saori Kido, mas adorava vê-lo na companhia de outras mulheres para dar um quê de escândalo as suas notícias), o que rendia longas horas de piadas por entre os demais cavaleiros de bronze.

Seiya procurava evitar o aumento do reconhecimento da população sobre a sua pessoa, mas parecia meio impossível quando Saori estava sempre dando depoimentos sobre seus planos futuros e falando sobre a nova democracia da fundação Graad. Por estar ao lado dela, era sempre requisitado para alguma entrevista, os repórteres soltando inúmeras indiretas, insinuando que, por ter um relacionamento _íntimo_ com Saori Kido, sabia de todos os segredos das empresas. Não podia sair na rua acompanhado de qualquer presença feminina que era abordado por perguntas indiscretas.

O estacionamento estava vazio. Só havia o Porshe preto estacionado na principal vaga. Tanto Saori como Seiya tomaram rumo na direção dele.

"Vi seu nome no jornal hoje." Comentou ela, um tanto sem graça.

"É." Respondeu Pégaso, com amargura. "Eu também."

De acordo com _Eien_, o jornal mais vendido no Japão, Seiya Ogawara, o jovem atlético de sorriso simpático, o _affair_ de Saori Kido, havia sido visto na companhia de Mino, a _criada_ (era exatamente a palavra _criada_ que eles haviam usado na edição do jornal) do orfanato patrocinado pela Fundação Graad. "_O que inicialmente havia parecido apenas uma visita amigável da parte de Seiya a uma velha amiga de infância, acabou com uma declaração de amor por parte da pequena criada Mino. A resposta dele ainda não se sabe, mas nos resta imaginar que nosso jovem, além de muito esperto, também não abre mão de uma boa diversão. Seu romance com Saori Kido estará se encaminhando para um fim iminente?"_

"Eles não têm mais o que publicar." Disse Seiya, irritado. "Acho ridículo o fato da imprensa estar sempre cuidando da minha vida. Fico com você apenas para protegê-la, não sou seu namorado e nós, definitivamente, não temos um _affair_."

A moça pareceu surpresa com a raiva dele e com o jeito irônico que pronunciara a última palavra. Ficou em silêncio por um momento, ambos parados no meio do estacionamento vazio, pensando no que dizer. A repulsa de Seiya pareceu ofendê-la, o fato dele não conseguir nem ao menos se sentir infimamente satisfeito ao ser tratado como o amado de Saori Kido pela mídia, como se ela fosse insignificante. Ela sentiu o lábio inferior tremer de humilhação e cólera, mas ficou calada.

"Desculpe se isso te aborrece, Seiya. Sinto muito por colocá-lo nessa situação. Posso pedir que algum outro cavaleiro cuide da minha segurança, se preferir." Soltou, com todo controle que tinha.

Seiya finalmente virou-se para observá-la e pareceu se arrepender do que havia dito.

"Não me entenda mal, Saori. Não é que não a ache bonita ou não gostaria de ser seu namorado, porque a acho sim muito bonita, mas essa situação é desconfortável. A imprensa me vê como um aproveitador que apenas está com você pelo dinheiro e todas as pessoas acreditam que eu não passo de um conquistador." Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, gentilmente, e bagunçou seus cabelos. "Mas eu gosto de você, menina."

Saori sorriu. "Gosto de você, Seiya."

"Ótimo!" ele exclamou, enquanto a encaminhava para o carro. "Ambos nos gostamos e somos felizes! Maravilha!"

Ela riu.

* * *

O vento frio fustigava o rosto dos dois guerreiros, fazendo-os se encolherem dentro das próprias vestes, embora já estivessem acostumados aquela baixa temperatura.

"O que você acha, Shido?" a voz de Sigfried soou meio abafada pelo intenso barulho do vento carregando a neve para longe. Ambos pararam sobre um morro, observando a floresta de árvores secas, como se procurando alguma coisa, alguma pista que lhes mostrasse que caminho seguir.

Mas a floresta continuava serena como sempre, embora fosse cruel, e não havia dado resposta a nenhuma das suas dúvidas.

Tampouco Shido como Sigfried sabiam com o que estavam lidando. Eram guerreiros experientes, disso tinham certeza, mas lutar contra o desconhecido lhes dava uma crescente sensação de desconforto. Durante todos aqueles anos, todas suas batalhas haviam sido contra pessoas que eram como eles, humanos. O que poderiam esperar de um ser que, aparentemente, era um monstro e que fugia de todas as regras de compreensão?

Interiormente, ambos esperavam que tudo aquilo não passasse de meros boatos, brincadeiras de alguém.

Ainda assim, podiam sentir no ar o cheiro de algo sinistro que se insinuava pela floresta. Eram energias estranhas, que fazia com que corressem arrepios pelas entranhas de qualquer um que se aventurasse por ali. Subitamente, ambos entendiam porque a floresta passara a ser considerada como proibida pelos aldeões. Nenhum conseguiria suportar o medo que aquela aura maligna trazia. Mesmo eles, que eram guerreiros treinados, sentiam-se apreensivos. O que dizer daqueles que mal podiam se defender?

"Você está sentindo?" Shido esfregou os próprios braços, olhando em volta. Não era um gesto para demonstrar frio, mas tencionava afastar um pouco o temor que o abatia.

Sigfried apenas acenou em positivo, estreitando os olhos em busca da fonte de tamanho desconforto. Não queria admitir, mas as coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando por um rumo muito mais preocupante do que imaginara a princípio. Hilda dera quase a certeza de que tudo não passava de uma grande besteira, mentiras inventadas. Não parecia que tudo estava assim tão alarmante.

A voz do guerreiro deus soou quase como um murmúrio, que foi levado longe pelo vento. "Com que tipo de coisa estamos lidando?"

Um estalar de galhos foi ouvido logo perto.

Os dois se voltaram subitamente na direção do barulho. "Vem de lá?"

"Vamos pegá-lo, Sigfried."

Empregando-se da sua extrema agilidade, os guerreiros revistaram toda a redondeza e as partes mais afastadas e obscuras da floresta. Depois do que seria uma longa busca, precisaram admitir que haviam sido deixados para trás. O que quer que fosse o que estavam perseguindo, havia escapado ileso, deixando apenas pegadas disformes sobre a neve, que foram apagadas pelo vento antes mesmo que eles fossem capazes de identificá-las.

O ar cortava friamente o silencio da floresta, junto do ruído dos pássaros que se aventuravam por ali. Sobre o céu, urubus voavam ameaçadoramente, como uma advertência. Eles e apenas eles não pareciam temer o que havia abaixo das suas asas.

Shido estreitou os olhos.

"Desde quando...?" perguntou-se.

"O que você disse?" Sigfried virou-se para ele. Os cabelos grudando-se à testa pelo suor, embora fizesse frio.

"Desde quando há urubus por aqui?" Shido encarou o guerreiro de Doube, sério. "Não é esse tipo de clima que eles habitam, Sigfried. Então o que eles estão fazendo...o que eles estão fazendo aqui?"

Sigfried ficou encarando por diversos minutos o céu, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Por mais que tentasse, Shido não era capaz de predizer o que se passava por sua mente. Talvez ambos os guerreiros já soubessem claramente o que a presença de tais aves prognosticava. Mas era uma realidade cruel demais, da qual não tencionariam acreditar enquanto ainda houvesse capacidade de descobrirem que tudo não passava de besteira.

"_Verifique isso, Sigfried. Tenho a absoluta certeza de que você vai vir me dizer que as coisas se resumem simples boatos. Traga-me apenas isso, essa satisfação. Acalme meu coração, meu precioso guerreiro._" A voz de Hilda ressoava pela sua cabeça. Ainda assim, havia uma nota trêmula nas palavras dela. Uma impressão que ele, inicialmente, havia decidido deixar de lado. As palavras da sua senhora eram muito mais valorosas. Ele sabia que guardava uma admiração semelhante a amor por ela. Uma veneração desenfreada.

Aquela fora a primeira e Sigfried desconfiava ter sido a última demonstração de afeto por parte de Hilda. Desapontá-la era seu último desejo. Antes era preferível a morte.

Seus lábios se abriram e ficaram entreabertos por alguns segundos. "Eles predizem a morte."

"E quantas seriam as mortes que eles nos avisam?"

As aves se encontravam sobrevoando um grande monte, mais ao longe. Era a única montanha nevada que jamais era visitada por alguém. Era alta demais para que algum aldeão se aventurasse a ir até lá e a falta de oxigênio à sua volta contribuía para que aumentasse ainda mais o estranho clima de mistério que a rodeava.

Desde que Asgard se entendia por Asgard, não havia história de uma única pessoa que tivesse ido visitá-la. A montanha da Escuridão, como ficou conhecida ao longo dos anos, ficava nos limites da fronteira de Asgard. Ao seu lado, passava a trilha que levava ao país subseqüente. Tanto Shido como Sigfried jamais haviam estado lá. Não tencionariam abandonar Asgard por motivo algum e a trilha não era um local que precisasse de proteção. Asgard era distante demais para ser conhecida por qualquer pessoa que não os moradores de lá.

Nunca houvera perigo nenhum. Tirando a vez em que Hilda fora possuída pelo anel, Asgard podia se considerar uma comunidade pacifica, livre de assassinos, estupradores e todo o tipo de gente que era visto como a "nata do mundo". Havia, é claro, casos de roubo. Mas jamais era um roubo grandioso. Eram ladrões de frutas, de um saco de arroz, coisas dessas que não era para serem "contrabandeadas", mas consumidas pelos pobres.

"O que há lá?"

"Será que é lá que ele se encontra?"

"Veremos, meu caro Shido."

Os dois se encaminharam até a montanha. Não perceberam que deixaram para trás dois pares enormes de olhos brilhantes, que os observou distanciarem-se e sumiu por entre a floresta mais uma vez.

"SIGFRIED!" a voz do guerreiro de Mizar ecoou pelo lugar, praticamente desabitado.

Ao pé da montanha, procuravam alguma entrada, algo que denunciasse ali a presença da tal criatura. A concentração de urubus parecia muito maior de perto e tornava quase impossível que visualizassem o topo da montanha, ainda coberto por espessas nuvens escuras. Poderiam entender o porque daquele lugar se considerado amaldiçoado.

Shido adiantou-se na direção das pedras que ficavam ao pé da montanha. "Sigfried, acho que encontrei o que procurávamos."

Sigfried olhou para cima.

"Há uma entrada lá, veja! Os urubus saem de lá."

Mas Sigfried teve que estreitar os olhos, tentando enxergar o lugar. Depois de um tempo viu que, sim, havia um pequeno orifício, uma entrada que para eles parecia milimétrica, donde um grande fluxo de aves tentava entrar e sair ao mesmo tempo.

"Não sei se adiantaria algo subirmos. O buraco é tão pequeno que me admira aqueles animais entrarem lá."

"Não seja por isso." Shido deu um pequeno sorriso. "Temos nossos poderes para quê?"

O outro acenou em positivo, concordando.

Escalaram a montanha até onde deu, pois os urubus grasnavam e voavam ao redor, atrapalhando a subida.

"Argh!" exclamou o guerreiro de Mizar, torcendo o nariz enquanto agitava o braço, tentando afastar a saraivada de aves que se aproximaram dele. "Esses bichos estão começando a me tirar do sério!"

Sigfried o fitou em silêncio.

Estava pensativo demais e Shido já havia percebido isso. Mas não forçaria nenhum tipo de reação do seu companheiro, a menos que este resolvesse falar. Na medida do possível, imaginava que podia tomar as rédeas da situação. Sigfried mais lembrava um boneco de pano seguindo-o e aquilo o deixava desconfortável. Não estava acostumado a ver o principal dos guerreiros deuses agir como se estivesse em transe.

Podia ser Hilda, pensou ele. Hilda era sempre o maior motivo para que Sigfried ficasse daquele jeito.

"GARRAS DO TIGRE NEGRO!" gritou Shido, atirando seu golpe nos animais e no pequeno buraco por onde estes entravam. Muitos dos urubus morreram e os que apenas foram atingidos superficialmente foram espantados pela potência do ataque, voando para longe.

Em questão de segundos, não havia mais um único deles ali e a montanha se encontrava em silêncio mais uma vez.

"Ótimo." Murmurou para si mesmo, encaminhando-se pelo buraco, que se encontrava grande o bastante para que pudesse passar sem dificuldades. "Vamos, Sigfried!"

"Já estou indo." Disse Sigfried, desviando de algumas pedras que rolaram.

O interior da montanha parecia uma gruta. As paredes eram recobertas por musgo, tornando-as viscosas, e tudo ali dentro era escuro. Não o suficiente para que não pudessem enxergar nada, mas escuro. Havia apenas dois tipos de iluminação: uma luz pequena que vinha lá de dentro, bem do que parecia ser o centro da montanha, e a luz que vinha de fora, mas que não era muito grande, uma vez que não havia sol ali.

Um odor pútrido se insinuava por toda caverna. Era um cheiro de podre tão forte que os dois chegaram a se sentirem tontos. Foi preciso que cobrissem os narizes, o que não se mostrou de muita eficácia, já que o cheiro era impossível de se dispersar no ar. Ossos cobriam os cantos das paredes, caídos no chão. Eram ossos de animais.

"É," comentou Sigfried, olhando em volta. O cheiro fétido tirou-o de seus pensamentos. "parece que encontramos mesmo o que procurávamos."

"Esse fedor é insuportável." A voz de Shido saia anazalada pelo fato dele estar tapando o próprio nariz.

Começando a caminhar lentamente, tomaram rumo para o interior do lugar.

Foram longos minutos de caminhada, que mais se assemelharam séculos. A cada passo, cada metro adiante, parecia que o fedor aumentava ainda mais, a ponto de ficar insuportável. Mas a pequena luz se aproximava. Eram guiados apenas por ela.

O barulho das suas respirações era o único ruído que havia ali. Tanto Shido como Sigfried respiravam pesadamente, não por estarem cansados, mas pela enorme expectativa que começava a cobri-los. Se olhassem para trás, não veriam mais a entrada da caverna. Podiam sim voltar, mas Hilda ordenara que seguissem até o fim, que lhe trouxessem a real dos fatos. Suas honras como guerreiros se sobrepunham a qualquer medo que pudessem sentir. E admitiam que estavam temerosos do que estava por vir.

Vendo-se obrigado a parar um pouco, Sigfried respirou fundo. "Estamos quase lá."

"E que tipo de coisa nos espera?" Shido deu um sorrisinho, mas não parecia feliz.

"Já vamos descobrir."

Chegaram finalmente ao fim da caverna. Havia uma pequena vela que iluminava superficialmente o lugar, que parecia ser a concentração de todo o cheiro podre. Tendo sigo guiados pela chama da vela até ali, a primeira coisa que viram foi ela. Seus olhares percorreram todo o lugar, lentamente.

"Ah, por Odin..." o sussurro desesperado de Shido morreu dentro da caverna.

Ali se encontravam milhares de corpos humanos, todos sem cabeça.

* * *

O palácio de Valhalla estava quieto.

Não fazia muito tempo que Sigfried e Shido haviam voltado da sua jornada. Bado sabia que alguma coisa de muito ruim devia ter acontecido no meio do caminho, pois ambos se encontravam quase em choque, o que era praticamente impossível de acontecer, uma vez que haviam sido preparados desde cedo para lidar com qualquer situação, sem demonstrar medo ou fraqueza.

Perguntava-se o que diabos havia acontecido, mas as únicas pessoas que sabiam a resposta eram Hilda e eles próprios, que haviam se negado a passar qualquer informação antes de falarem com a princesa. Bado encarava as portas duplas da sala de Hilda com inquietação.

Havia voltado da cidade há pouco. Tudo continuava calmo e tranqüilo por lá. As pessoas talvez se encontrassem temerosas, pois boatos eram como rastilho de pólvora. Falavam por sussurros e evitavam tocar no assunto do suposto demônio. Quando Bado chegara, Sigfried e Shido acabavam de passar pelas portas do palácio e suas expressões pareciam talhadas em pedra. Bado não era bom para compreender sentimentos e sensações, ele se achava até um tanto débil para isso, mas pudera compreender perfeitamente o brilho estranho nos olhos dos dois.

"É apenas eu que acho isso ou você concorda que aqueles dois pareciam terem visto fantasmas?" a voz de Thor soou ao seu lado.

Bado piscou, voltando-se para o gigante. "Mais que fantasmas, Thor."

**N/A: **Queria pedir desculpas pela demora do cap x.x Caramba, foi realmente muito tempo. Mas tem acontecido tantas coisas nesse meio tempo que eu mal tenho chegado na frente do pc. Espero que quem acompanhou desde o início continue acompanhando. Prometo tentar ser mais rápida. Essa é introdução real da trama. Vai começar por Asgard.


End file.
